The Daughter of the Klaww Gang
by Sango-Is-Alone
Summary: Takes place during the second game. Sly meets the daughter of a Klaww Gang member, who does not want to be in the Klaww Gang. She wants to join Sly's gang. Is this a trap? Or can the gang trust her? Rating for safety. May contain spoilers.
1. The Secret of Rajan

**Hey, this is my first Sly Cooper story. I loved the story of the games, but thought about them meeting a daughter/son of one of their villains. So I came up with this plot. This story starts during the second game, "Band of Theives", when Sly is taking pictures of Rajan's ball. Please review. **

Sly Cooper was taking reconascence photos at Rajan's ball. He had finished taking pictures of what Bentley wanted from him. He got pictures of Carmelita, Jean Bison, Lord Rajan, the Contessa, Neyla, Arpeggio, the winch, and the wings. Sly was about to leave when a cat walked through the room, wearing an elegant dress. She had cream colored fur with brown stripes on her. Her hair was brown and her eyes a piercing blue. Her black laced dress went to her knees and it had a silver stipe down the right side of her dress. It was strapless. Her tail flicked around like she was anxious. She was beautiful.

"Who is that Bentley?" Sly asked.

"I'm not sure who she is, I've seen her around the Guest Rooms, she must be someone important." Bentley informed.

"Hang on Bentley, I'll find out who she is." Sly through a tracker/mic near the woman.

"Lord Rajan," The cat bowed to the tiger. "Is Arpeggio and Jean here yet?"

"Katie, you do not need to bow. You are of this royalty yourself. Yes, Jean Bison and Arpeggio are here. They are over there talking to the guards." Rajan pointed at the curtain where Sly was hidden.

"Thank you Lord" Katie replied.

"Daughter, there is no need for formalities." Rajan growled at how she had changed. He remembered when she would run down the halls screaming "Daddy". Something had changed her.

"Yes, father." Katie replied and headed toward Jean and Arpeggio.

"UNCLE JEAN! UNCLE ARPEGGIO!" Katie jogged towards them and hugged both. They were like family to her, they helped raise her.

"Ah, Katie." Arpeggio smiled. "Your just the person I was looking for."

"Really Arpeggio? What for?" Katie asked.

"Come with me, we need to speak in private." Arpeggio directed her away from Jean and closer to the curtain.

"You know, your father is getting older, and more people are after him to arrest or kill him."

"Yes, I do understand those issues." Katie remembered when an ape tried to attack her, trying to get to her father.

"But, there is something else. If one of these things happen, you will automatically be assigned the chair to the Klaww Gang, the ruler of this temple, and the new opperator in the Spice Industry."

"I... I don't know what to say Arpeggio" Katie never wanted to be what her father was.

Just when Arpeggio was about to talk again, music started to play. Katie walked off, thanking the musicians perfect timing.

"So, she's Rajan's daughter?" Sly asked himself. "Bentley, I have a better idea on how to distract everybody."

"I thought you were going to dance with Carmelita?" Bentley's voice appeared.

"No, if I was dancing with Rajan's daughter, Rajan will NEVER let his eyes off of her." Sly was pretty convinced that this would work.

"That's brilliant Sly. It will most likely work. Head back to the Safe House, we'll update our plan."

"On my way." Sly turned to be face to face with Katie.

"Sly Cooper. I've heard alot about you. Don't worry, I don't mind that your here. I'm glad that your taking the Clockwerk wings, they're dangerous. If I had more people to help me, I'd take them myself. I hate how the Klaww Gang isn't realizing how dangerous they are." Katie informed.

"Wait... Your a thief? Like you'd steal from your father?" Sly was dumbfounded.

"Yes I would. I love stealing. From terrible people of course. Do you need help with stealing the Clockwerk wings? I understand if you don't, I mean your everywhere on Thiefnet and you prbably wouldn't trust me." Katie handed him a piece of paper. "I live here, if you want to know what I can do."

Katie turned and walked out the door. Sly followed her, to see Katie spin jump onto a branch and run across it, like Sly does, and pulled out a grapplining hook to wrap around the arch way and swing onto the next roof and run off that roof.

_She might be helpful..._Sly thought to himself. Sly brought out his binocucom. "I'm going to go visit her Bentley." Sly said.

"Alright Sly, but be careful. We don't know if this is a trick or not." Bentley warned.

"I will, mom." Sly put his binocucom away and started off after Katie.

**Hope you liked the story, please Review so I can see if I should add to it.**


	2. Trust, Keys, and a WOLF?

**Thanks for the review. Yes one review... Oh well. It's enough to keep me writing. Sorry for the spelling errors, I will fix them later. Enjoy.**

Bentley shook his head. Why does Sly always delve into danger like that? For all he knew, Katie could be undercover with the police. Or the police are there waiting for him to appear to take Sly away. Bentley tried to work on something else to keep his mind off of the inetible. After a while of fooling with a piece of junk, he looked up at Murray.

"Do you think we should trust her?" Bentley asked Murray.

"The Murray knows her not. But, she seems awesome. Did you see her grappling hook? It was like swinging her around and stuff!" Murray replied. Biting into his hotdog.

_I just hope that Sly knows what he's doing... _Bentley stared at his laptop, waiting for their conversation to start.

**_With Sly_**

Sly landed on the roof above Katie's balcony. Katie was standing outside. She had changed into a more suitable outfit. She wore black leather pants with a black tank top and fingerless gloves to match. She also had huge army boots on. Her hair was put up in a low pony tail. She blended perfectly in the shadows.

"Hello, Sly." Katie greeted, not turning around. At first Sly was taken aback, but realizing that she is a cat, she could probably hear very well. She must have heard him land on the roof.

"I do not have much time to chat. I am assuming that neither do you or your companions. I have a ball to attend, and you have the wings to take." Katie was staring into the sky. She swiftly landed on the railing and turned around. "Do you want to know what I can do?"

Sly could only nod as she jumped off the railing. He followed pursuit. Katie, with Sly in tow, ran through the streets. Even when she ran, you could not hear her feet padding against the ground. She grabbed Sly's arm and pulled him into the shadows. She looked around the corner, and ducked her head back again. She ran to the other corner across from him, and snuck behind an unsespecting guard. She picked him up and threw him to the ground. The guard disappeared into smoke. Katie looked up at Sly and motioned him to follow. They continued running through the streets avoiding the guests that were running late for the first part of the ball.

"Is there anything that you need stolen?" Katie whispered as she stopped him to let three elderly bulls walk by.

"I do need a tux. Bentley said that there should be a piece in each room for me." Sly informed.

"Alright, that doesn't seem too hard... Anything else?" Katie started to stalk around the elderly bulls. They had stopped to chat randomly. Once they were passed the bulls, Sly answered.

"Yeah, there are some keys to the draw bridge that we need so that Bentley and Murray can get into the palace."

"How about this..." Katie paused when she saw her father's gyrocopter circle around them. After it left she ran and jumped up onto a roof. Sly looked around and followed her movements. "I steal the keys, you steal the tuxedo parts. That way you can earn my trust." Katie turned to look at Sly. His face was easy to read. He didn't trust that idea. "Ok, uh, how about you guys give me a mic, and you can hear me steal the keys. So its not a trap in your mind." Katie still saw the look on his face. "Alright, you can 'secretly' follow me." Sly smiled, he liked the idea of not being played.

"You or me first?" Sly asked.

"Me, preferbably, my father will freak if I'm not at the ball in a little while." Sly nodded and followed her.

"Bentley," Sly whispered into his mic. "Tell us where the guards are."

Bentley put up wave points and showed the first guard to be just a few feet ahead of Sly and Katie.

"Thanks." Sly whispered and followed Katie to the first guard. Sly jumped onto the closest roof and waited for Katie to strike.

Katie stalked behind the guard, low enough so he could not sense her presence. She reached into her pocket for a wire and magnet. She tied the magnet to the wire and flung the magnet into the guard's pocket. She breathed a quite sigh of relief when the guard kept walking. She pulled out some change, making sure she caught it, so the guard could not hear the coins falling. Finally the key flew out and then she grabbed the key. She pulled away from the guard slowly and jumped onto an arch way. She looked to where Sly was and pointed behind him. She looked frantic. Sly turned to see a guard about to hit him. He went to his cane to block the attack. A thick wire wrapped around Sly and pulled him towards the arch way Katie was perched on. Sly was about to thank Katie, when she grabbed his arm and lead him towards the elephant corall.

"In here." Katie whispered as she pushed him down. Sly crawled under the stairs and into the bottom of the corall. Katie followed. They waited a while for the comotion outside to settle.

"I think its safe to go outside and get the rest of the keys." Katie sighed and started to crawl out. Sly went to follow, when she put her foot in front of the hole so Sly could not get out. Sly began to panic, thinking she had betrayed him, when he heard a voice talking to Katie.

"Why are you out here so late, love?" A man growled. From the tone of his voice, Sly could tell he was a wolf.

"I could not rest Prince Tanner. My father ordered me to get some sleep, before the ball started. But, I could not." Katie lied.

"Were you thinking about our engagement, Princess Katie?"

_Wait... WHAT_? Sly was confused. _Engagement? To a wolf?_

"Yes I have Prince, but I will head back to my quarters now." Katie informed.

_She's sounds more formal when she talks to him, maybe because he really thinks she wants to be a princess..._

"Alright, but be careful. A guard saw a spy, maybe two. We don't want another ransome, with your life at stake." Sly heard Tanner's footsteps dissapear. Katie pulled her foot away from the hole and allowed Sly to crawl through.

"What was that about?" Sly asked. Katie had her head down.

"Nothing, just what my father always wanted for me." Katie replied. "Let's go get the rest of the keys."

**Hope you liked the second chapter! Tanner gets described in the next one when Sly sees him. **


	3. 99 percentage

**Hey again!! Back with another chapter! Ha ha ha ha. Time for the plot to unfold!**

"Bentley," Sly whispered, "Can you find out about this Tanner?"

"No need, Sly." Katie said. They were walking through another archway and down an alley, "I'll tell you about him on the way to my room."

"I thought you were going to get the other keys." Sly answered.

"I can't. I know Tanner will show up randomly at my door. Here." Katie handed Sly the key, "I have no where to hide the key. Tanner likes to go through my stuff when he's waiting for me to finish with whatever I was working on, when he walked in. He's over protective."

"Perv." Sly whispered.

"I didn't mean my panty drawer Sly. Do you want to know more about Tanner or what?" Katie asked. She stopped to jump onto a small balcony, then a few loose bricks, then onto the roof. Sly looked up at her face and nodded before climbing the rope hanging off of the ledge.

"Tanner is supposed to marry me because my father wants to become royalty. He has already fooled Tanner's father and mother into signing the agreement. Besides Tanner "loves" me. But I do not love him. I want to be free, steal what I _need_. Not be waited on by hand and foot, being followed by "subjects", and not be _given_ everything. I want to be surrounded by people who feel the same about things like me."

Katie looked over at Sly with sad eyes. They had reached her roof. Katie's ears twitched and her eyes widened. Katie ran off her balcony, beconing Sly to come. She pulled Sly through the doors and pushed him into her shower. Someone was knocking on the door.

_She must have heard the door being knocked on... Very good hearing..._ Sly thought.

Sly heard Katie shuffling around and saw from the top of the curtain, clothes being thrown every which way. He heard high heels clicking and the door opening.

"Tanner!" Sly could tell Katie was faking this happiness.

"Ah, my princess." Sly couldn't understand why he got angry when he used the term "_my_" princess.

"I was just about to fix my makeup and hair. Then head down to the ballroom." Katie replied.

"Sly." Bentley whispered into the mic. "I found out about Tanner."

"No need. Katie told me about him," Sly answered. Trying his best not to be heard.

"There is no need Katie. You look beautiful either way." Tanner was trying to charm Katie.

_God, Tanner was good.._

"Thank you Tanner. But I do want to look pretty for my father's and your- I mean our big night." Katie stumbled.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Sly heard Tanner leave.

Katie ran back to the shower. Sly pushed the curtain back to see her wiping something off of her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Ech, he kissed my cheek, slimey jerk." Katie murmmered, trying to get her mascara bottle to open. Sly smiled, she was determined to open that bottle, when she had three other ones in front of her. It was quite entertaining. Sly grabbed it and opened the bottle, handing it to her. She smiled back.

"I guess this means you trust me?" Katie asked, applying her makeup and brushing her hair.

"Sorta, I can't trust you unless my friends do." Sly could still hear Bentley screaming in his ear. Katie's ears twiched, then fell downward. Her brushing movements slowed down.

"Although, I don't really have friends. I understand how you feel. I have to go, Sly. I will see you later, if you need my help of course. You might want to answer Bentley." Katie pushed Sly out the door and locked her doors.

_Again, proof of her great hearing..._

"Alright Bentley. What do you want?" Sly asked watching Katie walk outside, soon swarmed with guards.

"I found out about Tanner. There are many stories about him... Most of them are not good." Bentley was shaking his head at his computer screen.

"What percentage?"

"About 99 are bad." Bentley's answer scared him.

Sly's eyes watched Katie reach the doors to the ballroom. The doors opened, and she walked inside.

"How many more hours until the begining of the ceramony?" Sly asked, seeking out the second guard with the key.

"About five. That's plenty of time to get the tuxedo, get Neyla to dance with you, get the gyrocopter down, get Carmelita to dance with you, get the elephant head gems, then get the rest of the keys, and finally dance with Katie." Bentley looked at Murray. "It's almost your turn Murray."

"The Murray is ready for that gyrocopter!" Murray flexed his arms.

"I'm heading for the keys. I'll let the bridge down, get the tux, then the gems. You guys need to make up your mind about Katie. I'm asking her to join the team when I see her. Unless you guys don't trust her. Learn more about her. I want each of you to go to talk to her outside the balcony of the back room. That way, it'll be easier to get you mind made up about her." Sly was running towards the gate. During this conversation he had gotten three more keys.

_One more to go... _

"Bentley," Sly whispered, stalking the last guard. "Tell me about Tanner..."

**_With Katie_**

Katie walked in through the doors of the ball room. Three guys already asked her to dance. She refused all. She was determinded to help Sly. If Sly, Bentley, and Murray failed, she'd have to get the Clockwerk wings herself. She was making plans in her head. Mentally scribbling out plans that involved more that one person.

_This is going to take a while... I could trick guards into helping me. But I can't risk being caught. I was going to leave father anyways... To live my life the way I want to. _

Katie sighed. _This is not going well..._ Katie looked up to see Arpeggio, Jean Bison, and Prince Tanner standing by her father. As if protecting him. _From what?_ Katie's ears twitched. _How long have I been on the dance floor?_ Katie looked up at the huge clock on the wall. _An hour._ She turned to the dance floor to see a racoon dancing with Constable Neyla. _She's always been on my father's case._ _Hm, they look cute together. I wonder if she'll get a boyfriend and leave us alone... _He had a tuff of hair on his head, a purple and light blue tuxedo, and was pretty tall. Katie snapped out of her thoughts when the racoon started talking to Carmelita Fox. _Maybe not... Dang. He does look familiar though..._ The racoon walked over to Katie. He smiled and bowed to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to see your radiant smile, Princess." She smiled at him.

"No need to bow, sir." Katie couldn't realized why she blushed, she pulled her and his hand upward, so he could stand up. "You look so familiar, tell me your name."

"Why, I think you'll know who I am when I tell you this." He reached up and whispered in her ear, "I'm here for the Clockwerk Wings."

"Sly?" Katie whispered. _I can't believe I didn't notice him before..._ Katie tensed, feeling Tanner's stare on her back.

"I found out some disturbing things about Tanner. Bentley and Murray want to meet you, on the back balcony, and I need your help." Sly said quickly and quietly.

"Alright, I'll meet them. Tell me later about Tanner. I don't have much time, his stare is kinda scaring me. What do you need help with?" Katie replied.

"I'll need you to dance with me the last part of the ball. That way, it'll distract _everybody._" Sly looked around.

"It'll be hard to convince Tanner, but I'll try..." Katie smiled. _I'm glad that Sly, Bentley, and Murray are going to take the wings, maybe my life will be better. I highly doubt they'll trust me, so I'll have to accept the fact, that they may not let me join they're group..._

**_Thanks for reading. Lets see what Bentley and Murray thinks about Katie joing. And whats so bad about Tanner?? Find out next time._**


	4. The Pounding Of Metal

**Thank you Penguins Are Teh POWER for your help. And after you told me about Katie... I noticed it XD and I have to agree, PENGUINS ROCK!! lmao. Since your the only one reading my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will be looking forward to any corrections that need to be made that you notice. Thanks for the help!**

"Here, Katie." Tanner handed her a glass and watched her gladly accept it. She sipped some and set it down on one of the tables by her father's throne.

"Tanner, I need some fresh air." '_Cause you stink!_ Katie thought to herself. She wasn't having any fun. Tanner wanted her "close", but he didn't want to dance. So, she was just standing next to him and her father. _Everyone's having a blast and I'm not. _Katie smiled. _But, it will be amazing to see the look on everyone's faces, when the Clockwerk Wings were taken. Even if the gang won't let me join, I'm still leaving. I can't stand it here!_

"Alright. Take those guards." Tanner motioned for some guards to follow her, when Katie put her hands up.

"No, no, I'll be fine." Katie rubbed the back of her head. "I can take care of myself!" Katie leaned forward. "I'm not the little girl you used to know."

"I know, Katie. But, don't take too long. I will be there in a while to check up on you." Tanner glanced around the room, making sure no one was suspicious looking. Tanner then looked at Rajan, whom was trying to take Katie's glass to drink it, thinking it was his. Tanner's eyes widened and grabbed the glass before he could drink out of it.

_Gosh, he's so overprotective. I don't love him or anything, but he acts like I'm gonna get kidnapped. He even freaks out when someone tries to accidently drink out of my glass. _Katie walked across the dance floor, making sure she didn't bump into anybody. _Animals these days... Don't watch where they're walking, let alone dancing..._ She reached the front doors, when she looked around, making sure no one saw her, and moved away from the enterance. She walked slowly behind some pews, and walked up the stairs, keeping her posture, but staying close to the wall. No one could see her from the throne if she stayed under the second floor hanging. When she reached the top, she walked through some curtains, nodding at two guards, and stopped once in the room_._

_Ah! _Katie grunted and put one hand onto her stomach, the other on the wall beside her. _That was random. I wonder where that came from... _Katie waited for a few minutes panting from the pain.Katie then pushed herself off the wall, while keeping her hand on her stomach. Katie leaned forward, pushing her stomach inward to keep the pain inside. She moved her ears around. The only breathing she heard were the guards' by the curtain._ Murray's not here yet_. Regaining her posture, she pushed open the door, and stepped outside, taking a big breath. She let go of her stomach and walked over to the railing and leaned on it.

"This is so boring." Katie sighed. She was the type of cat who wants some excitment every time she blinks. Katie's eyes drooped slightly. Katie's ears twitched and looked upward. A pink hippo was running through the arch way and rammed into the two monkey guards by the fire pit. He then picked them up and threw them into the fire. The hippo then ran into a tree, knocking down a branch. He then used the branch to jump onto some more thick branches, then onto the balcony next to Katie. Katie started to laugh when he slipped and almost fell.

"Greetings, citizen, I am the Murray." Murray introduced himself, regaining his posture.

"Hello, _the _Murray, I am Katie. I don't have much time to chat, but is there anything that you need help with?" Katie was looking around nervously.

"No, the Murray, only wants to see you use your grapple hook, and swing from the archway. IT WAS AWESOME!" Murray looked at her.

"Is that it?" Katie was dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"Uh, ok..." Katie jumped onto the railing and pulled out her grapple hook. **(Don't ask where from. Unless someone can tell me where Sly "hides" his cane**.) She then shot her grapple hook at the arch way. Katie could hear Murray squeal in excitment. Katie then jumped off the railing, and swung through the archway. She then jumped down, and retracted the grapple hook. When Katie landed, her ears started twitching. Her eyes widened. Tanner walked from behind a tree.

"Tanner!" Katie jumped and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching my _thief _of a fiance, showing another thief her moves to join their group." Tanner turned to Murray. "You, stay away from my fiance. We don't need another influence, showing her the life of a low life thief. She's a _princess_ not a _thief_." Tanner gave a threatening glance to Murray before turning to Katie. He lifted a hand up, and tilted Katie's chin upward. "You are not a thief like your father. Your a princess, no spice operation, no Klaww Gang. NOTHING! You are _mine_. You will not ruin this for me or my royalty."

"I'm not a posession. I'm not a princess. I'm me, Tanner. ME! And I will not let some... some _Wolf_ insult me, a _cat_. It wouldn't work out. I'm not marrying you. Scum!" Katie spat out the words. She pulled her face from his paw and and pushed him away.

"You _will_ marry me. Or else..." Tanner leaned forward and whispered into Katie's ear. She looked up with a confused look on her face. Tanner smirked at her reaction. Tanner brushed past her and towards the ball entrance.

Katie looked up at Murray. "Please, send Bentley now."

**With Bentley**

"Just one more wire..." Bentley was working on a new system for survailence. Just as he was about to cut a wire, Murray's voice came out loudly.

"BENTLEY!!" Bentley screamed and fell out of his chair.

"What Murray?" Bentley grabbed his hat from the floor.

"Katie needs to see you, Tanner said something to her that you may be able to explain to her."

"What did he say?" Bentley asked.

"Hurry, Bentley." Murray pleaded.

"What did he say?" Bentley repeated.

"Katie? What did he say to you. Tell Bentley." Murray got Katie to the binocucom.

Katie's voice rang through the binocucom. "He said, he said... 'A metal pounding sound will ring through the spice temple, and all you'll hear is this and they're screams.' Or something like that..." Bentley's eyes widened as he realized what the sound will be of.

"I'm on my way to your location." Bentley ran through the door.

**I know, I didn't really describe a lot about how terrible Tanner is, but some of it came out. Thanks for reading.**


	5. I Was Sleeping the Stars Away

**Hey, I'm back with a vengence! lol jk jk. Thanks for the reviews! They help me alot and thank you ****hfaraj** **for the idea, but I don't think I can fit that in this story, since it was a dream, I'm just going on impulse. Why don't you try writing that story? I think you'd be able to write something great. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The metal pounding sound is coming in, and you realize a bit more about Rajan. Oh, and there will be more explaining about Rajan in later chapters, how he became heartless. blah blah blah. lol Have fun!**

Sly was inside the ballroom heading towards Carmelita Fox. The plan was working from his side.

"Remember, Miss Fox, you owe me a dance." Sly reached his hand forward for Carmelita's hand.

"Of course I remember." And then they danced.

**_With Katie and Murray_**

Katie was sitting down on the balcony. Murray had moved her when she refused to move from the spot Tanner had left her at. Her ears twitched and her eyes widened every once in a while. She calmed down when she realized that it was her own imagination.

"Katie, are you okay?" Murray asked everytime she jumped.

Katie shook her head everytime. Her ears twitched and she glanced around. She heard someone running towards them. She sighed a breath of relief, when she saw a green turtle running towards them. She knew that it was Bentley, Sly talked about them all the time. Besides, she's heard about them a lot on Thief Net. Katie closed her eyes, trying to listen behind the door, she heard grunts from the guards, but nothing to freak out about.

Bentley ran towards the balcony. Murray jumped down, making some noise, which caused Katie to jump. Katie relaxed and opened her eyes slowly.

"Tanner spooked her, huh?" Bentley whispered to Murray. Murray nodded.

"She's afraid that the 'screams' will be us, because we met her. She's blaming herself, and trying to make up for it by listening onto everything." Murray informed.

Katie jumped off and whispered, "Murray, you need to steal the wings while Sly is dancing with Carmelita. If I go in the ballroom, Tanner won't let me leave his sight."

Murray nodded, "I'll tell Sly." Murray ran towards the roofs, talking to Sly through his mic.

"Sly? I'm heading toward the ballroom roof, to get the wings, Katie can't get to the ballroom in time. Try to get Carmelita to keep dancing with you."

_"Got it, is Katie okay?" _Sly's voice came through the mic. Murray guessed that Sly was taking a break from Carmelita.

"Yeah she is, but she's a bit shooken up." Murray informed.

**_With Katie and Bentley_**

"Katie, I know what the metal pounding is..." Bentley started, but Katie continued for him.

"I just realized what it was. I remembered when my father told me about when I was little. He didn't even have to tell me the name." Katie looked down, remembering her father's story.

_Flashback_

_Katie walked through halls filled with higher balconies, beautiful structures, and paintings, 'Dad's gonna be mad at me for not being in bed. But I can't sleep.' Katie peeked through her father's office doors. He was sitting at his desk, papers on his table. His eyes were closed._

_"Why are you not in bed, little one?" Rajan asked. _

_Katie went passed the doors and stood still, her hands were fidgeting behind her back. _

_"Well?" Rajan opened his eyes and rose an eyebrow. _

_"I, I'm sorry dad, I couldn't sleep." Katie stood, she tried not to let her fear show._

_Rajan sighed, and patted his lap. Katie smiled and ran towards him. She climbed onto his lap and settled down._

_"Thinking of you mother again?" Rajan asked. Katie nodded, "So was I, dear. I miss her very much. Have you heard the legend of the Cooper Clan? Your mother was fasinated by it, she died with a book about the Cooper Clan and Clockwerk." _

_"Mom died thinking about that? Not us?" Katie was shocked._

_"Yes, when you were born, she went right back to studying Clockwerk, she was obsessed, be the right word. She told me, that if I truly loved her, I'd have to get the Clockwerk wings and put them on her favorite statue. I swore to her I would. They were her favorite part of the Clockwerk body. She called them 'majestic in every way.'" Rajan looked at the papers._

_"Are these the papers about the Clockwerk?" Katie picked a piece of paper up and read a bit of it. Rajan nodded when she put the paper back down. "Is that why your always studying late in the night? Instead of sleeping the stars away?" Katie asked._

_Rajan smiled and laughed. "Your mother always said that, 'Instead of sleeping the stars away?'. Your her spitting image." Rajan tilted Katie's chin up. "Trust me, your mother, will have the heart of her studies."_

_End Flashback_

_'The heart of her studies...'_ "The Clockwerk heart" Katie whispered.

**WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cliffy!! Rawr, who knew Rajan had a heart?? I DID, cause I made him that way. lol. Oh, and by the way... Alot of my friends who read my story were like, "So Rajan's gonna bury the Clockwerk heart with Katie's mother?" He does not, just to let you know, he does keep the heart, because of his "heartless" issues... That's all you get out of me!! Sorry its short!**


	6. THE WINGS

**Whahahahahaha did you enjoy the cliffy? Probably not, but hey, thats just how this is gonna be. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading**.

Murray wiped some sweat off of his head, he tried not to drop the saw blade. Once the wings were loose enough, he slung the saw on his back and ripped the Clockwerk wings off. Murray grabbed the Clockwerk wings. He huffed. _Man these wings are heavy!_ He used the winch to head up to the hole. He finally reached the hole and sat down. When he looked down he noticed Tanner walking towards the curtain to the back balcony. Murray set the Clockwerk wings down and grabbed his binocucom.

**_With Bentley and Katie_**

Bentley stared at her in shock. "What did your father say to you to figure that out?"

"Its nothing of importance." Katie looked down, her tail twitched.

"We could use your knowledge and skills, Katie. I think you should join us on our quest." Bentley still didn't trust her to the fullest. But, he had to admit, they needed her. Murray liked her, since she used a mechanical grappling hook to swing around. Sly obviously liked her, for a lot of things. She was like Carmelita Fox, but a thief. Bentley kinda liked her, but he needed to know if she was like her father or not.

Katie smiled, "I've always wanted to join, believe me Bentley. Ever since I found out about you guys." Katie looked down and fiddled her thumbs, "But, I know you still don't trust me. Call it a cat's instinct. Plus, I got you guys involved with Tanner. He's going to hurt you guys. I have to stay here. I need to make sure that he doesn't follow you guys."

"You don't have to. Tanner may hurt us physically, but he'll hurt you emotionally. That's the worst thing of all. You don't love him. I highly doubt he loves you. If we can get you out of here, find all the Clockwerk parts, and get Tanner arrested, you'll be safe." Bentley configured everything out.

"You use that list in such a tone, that it actually sounds easy. I know he doesn't love _me. _He loves my father's spice inventory. That just isn't the issue. Sure my father is evil, but I still love him. He created me, he cared for me when my mother never even realized I was there. You can't replace family."

"Your mother? She didn't care?" Bentley quite frankly was shocked. He always thought that Rajan would be the evil parent.

Katie's ears twitched.

"Tanner's coming isn't he?" Bentley asked.

Katie nodded and walked through the door before Tanner could see Bentley. Bentley jumped from the balcony and stood under it. Katie glared at Tanner when he walked inside the room.

"Aw, Katie. Why do you give me such a glare? You should smile whenever your fiance graces you with his presence." Tanner walked up to her and touched her side. "Is your side feeling better?"

"I never told you about--" Katie gasped. "Why you--!" Katie went to punch him, but, he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm around her. "The cup.." Katie winced.

"Yes, Katie, the cup." Tanner whispered in her ear. "Now, smile."

Katie looked down, "Never. You haven't done anything to get me to smile."

"Fine. I think its time we went back to the ball, hmm." Tanner let go of her arm. "Now be a good kitty and follow me."

Katie turned to face him and hissed, "I don't follow anybody." Katie brushed past him, making sure he stumbled, and walked down the stairs.

Rajan roared, "The Clockwerk Wings! They are gone!" He pointed to the statue.

Katie looked and saw Carmelita with a note in her hair, "SLY COOPER!!" Carmelita drew her badge and shock gun.

Tanner ran over to Rajan and looked up at the winch. He looked back at Katie, and ran up the stairs behind her. Katie's arm was grabbed and pulled toward the balcony. Fearing the worst, she closed her eyes, thinking it was Tanner. She opened her eyes and looked to see Sly Cooper. Her heart jumped. She was glad it wasn't Tanner.

"Murray packed some of your stuff. We need to get to the van and drive it to the front of the palace, Bentley and Murray will meet us out front with the Clockwerk wings." Sly informed as the jumped off the balcony. Katie got her arm free from him and stopped running. Sly stopped, too.

"We need to go!" Sly was urgent to get her to come.

"I told Bentley I can't. You'll get hurt." Katie almost yelled, throwing her arms about.

"Ugh, Katie." Sly grabbed her arm and literally carried her up some stairs and jumped off the wall surrounding the palace. He ran through the forest, with much difficulty since Katie was struggling in his grasp.

Katie sighed and stopped. She was too weak from the cup. 'What was in that cup?' Katie thought to herself.

Sly ran faster, feeling that Katie stopped struggling. They ran into the Safe House, jumped into the van and drove it to the gate. He spun it around so the back was open towards the gate. Murray jumped in with Bentley and the wings, and Sly drove off.

**Ha ha ha. They got Katie to join the group! In such a wierd way... lol XD**


	7. The Injured Lamp

**Thank you, Penguins Are Teh POWER,.0okami.Kaze., hfaraj, and Angels-heart1 for reviewing my story. Since they're were a lot of "please"s I decided to stop playing my Playstation 2 and make another chapter of my story. I decided to put your guys' names up here since I can name all of you reviewers and so those of you who write, people can see your names and start reading your stories. Not many people read other people's reviews, so I did that. Just to warn people, I will be putting the places in order. I skipped Demitri's because Katie wasn't going to be in there. So, sorry to the Demitri fans! Next up is Rajan's second place. **

**Also, the jobs may either be switched around, taken out, changed, or left the same. As demenstrated with the "Key" job, Katie took the first, and some of the other jobs were talked about, but you didn't get to read them doing the jobs. I may also put those scenes where after a job everybody just hangs out. Depends on my mood and if I have any convos to add in them. **

**I'm also sorry for those who are fans of Murray, I know people haven't mentioned this, but I have noticed it; Murray has barely been talked about. I am an athletic person who has really good grades, I'm not as strong or have any other personalities that Murray has. I can relate to Bentley and Sly. If anyone wants to help me with Murray parts, just email me or make suggestions in my review page. I will put your name up for your credit on helping me. I'm not one who likes A/N's so I'm going to make it short, but please read this. Also, I've been trying to make my paragraphs short, cause I usually don't like reading stories where the paragraphs are long and boring. So please enjoy!**

Bentley was overjoyed! They had gotten the Clockwerk parts, got away from Carmelita, and were heading for their next set of parts. Nothing could have changed his attitude, until he heard Katie mumbling something incoherant and started tossing around in the back of the van. Bentley turned around in his seat and watched as Sly covered her up with blanket. Her hair was mangled, from her tossing and turning, and she had sweat running down her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Bentley asked Sly. From what Bentley had seen, maybe she was going into a shock, from Tanner and her mother's actions. Maybe Sly forcing her to come with them brought some stress on her.

"I don't know. When she fell asleep she was muttering something about Tanner and a cup." Sly brought out a rag and wiped her face. He put down the rag and rubbed Katie's shoulder, trying to calm her down. It worked for a few minutes. She then shrugged his hand off and turned so her back was facing him. He sighed and looked at Bentley.

"I'm going to ask around and locate where Rajan and the Clockwerk heart are." Bentley wiped out his laptop and started typing.

"And Tanner." Sly added with a growl. Whatever Tanner did to Katie is making her this way. Sly was hoping that she was going to wake up soon, he needed to find out more about Tanner, from her point of view. Sly also knew that secretly Bentley and Murray were hoping she was alright.

"I think I saw another symptom with Katie." Murray, who had been silent the whole entire time, said. "Katie kept grabbing at her side, and secretly wincing when she thought I wasn't looking. But, I saw her doing it from the corner of my eyes. Maybe that's a side effect?" Murray stopped the van at the first turn he saw.

"Why did you stop?" Sly asked.

"Because, I need to know if we need to turn down this road or not." Murray answered.

"There's a temple that Rajan, the Clockwerk heart, AND Tanner are." Bentley announced. He put emphasis on Tanner because Sly would have gotten mad if he hadn't mentioned him. "Rajan turned it into the center of his spice operation. I don't know exactly where it is, were going to need someone on the inside to tell us where." Bentley started to type again, when someone unplugged the charger to his computer. The computer died from lack of energy. "What?" Bentley looked up to see Katie holding the plug.

"No need Bentley." Sly turned around, startled. "My father took me there once. I know where it is." Katie coughed.

Sly was about to protest, she needed all the energy she could get. But, Katie held up her hand before he could say anything. "By the time you find someone brave enough to cross my father, whatever Tanner put in my drink could affect me greatly." Katie held her side, "My body's defenses are very strong. When I get sick, I only use herbs, not drugs. Whatever was in that cup, my body is fighting against it. Besides, I only took a sip of the drink. Not a huge gulp." Katie crawled over to the seats.

"You need to go straight and turn on the next left. Its a big dirt road, with a sign on it. But the sign is faded. You can't read what it saids. My father put it there so I could remember where it was. I'm supposed to be the 'heir' of the place, so I need to be able to get there." Katie pointed ahead and sat down. '_I never knew that Tanner was capable of such a thing. I've known him for two years, I thought he was better than this.' _Katie thought to herself as Murray exectuted the turn.

**_About three and a half hours later, the Gang and Katie_ (A/N: Katie's technically not in the Gang.) _reached their destination. They had to leave the van behind, since the jungle was so thick, and walked the rest of the way there. Yes, Sly allowed Katie to walk, since every time he protested, she refused to move, making it nearly impossible to get to the temple before nightfall. They found the perfect place to have the Safe House. It was in a dinosaur/snake head._ **

Sly was heading to his first job. Recon photos. He jumped out of the mouth, defeated an enemy, and climed a lone tree on a hill. Sly jumped off the tree and paraglided under a huge structure** (A/N: I don't know how to describe that building thing. At first it looked like a ship to me XD) **and landed on a wall. He walked on a vine to the second one, jumped to the third, and jumped onto the fourth one.**(A/N: I don't remember the order it went, maybe the vine was on the second to the third, not sure...)** He brought out his binocucom and talked to Bentley for the information on his job.

_**With Katie, Bentley, and Murray**_

Katie pretened to sleep while Bentley filled in Sly on his first job. When she had actually woken up she only heard, "Recon photos", when Bentley started to talk to Murray. Katie was hoping to find out if they trusted her, but they hadn't said a word about her. Bentley was downloading each picture that Sly sent to him, while filling in Murray about Rajan's spice operation and what Murray might have to do. Bentley started talking about some thieves that wanted a jewel on the head of Rajan's temple's entrance. In exchange for a huge Cherry Bomb.** (A/N: I forgot how big it was, I think 600? I'm not sure. I'm not going to restart the game over just to have that piece of information, sorry people.) **Bentley didn't go into detail about what he was going to do with it.

Katie grunted, '_I need to find Tanner..' _Katie was about to start planning on how to sneak off, when Bentley said something.

"We need to figure out what spice does to people and why its illegal." Bentley typed for a minute, "It saids here that spice has an active ingredient that if taken in high doses, that the consumer will become dumb-minded and go on a rampage. People have been experimenting by putting it in water. It desolves easily, and you can't taste it. It has no affect if taken in low doses or if someone eats very little off of a high dosage... We could use this to destroy that satellite outside..." Bentley typed a little bit more and started talking to Sly through his mic.

Katie's eyes widened. '_Spice._' She thought to herself. '_Of course! How could I be so stupid!'_ Katie listened to any movements from Bentley and Murray. Murray had gotten up to get some food, and Bentley was typing away at his computer. Katie sat up and looked at Bentley. Katie could tell that Bentley couldn't see from the corners of his eyes, since when he looked over at her, he had no reaction whatsoever. Murray opened a mini fridge he'd carried with him and started humming an unrecognizable tune.

Katie stood up slowly, waiting for one of them to notice her. When they didn't she walked backwards to one of the back rooms. She opened the door and walked through. She looked around the room and saw no way of escaping in there. No windows or doors. Not even a crack in the wall. There was only a desk, a large table, and a lamp on the desk. Katie smirked, she had an idea. She walked back out and yawned, catching Bentley's attention.

"I'm going to sleep in the other room," Grabbing the blanket, she pointed to the room to the right of the one she just exited. Murray walked in holding a hamburger, saw the gesture, and nodded.

"Good idea, I'm kind of surprised your actually going to rest on your own." Bentley smiled and turned to his computer.

Katie walked into the room and closed the door. She waited and listened as Bentley typed again, Murray started muttering about forgetting the mustard. When she heard him walk into the room on the right of the room she was in, she walked back out of the room, closing the door silently, and walked into the other one and closed that one. Katie knocked over a lamp, quite loudly and quickly hid under a desk. Bentley and Murray ran in there, Murray had his fists up and Bentley had his crossbow. Bentley stopped aiming his crossbow and Murray put down his fists. Bentley inspected the lamp and table, while Murray stood scratching his head. Katie crawled from under the table, snuck past them, and walked toward the front door. She opened the door slowly, walked through it, and shut it quietly. Quickly, she jumped off the ledge and landed on a little island under the head. Katie smiled, "Now it's time to go see my 'fiance'." Katie mocked the word and ran off.

**I know, not many people actually talked to each other in that one, but most of it wasn't important. I was just trying to put something important into the story and how crafty Katie really is, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Gaining The Murray's Trust

**Thank you for the reviews, and your welcome for the quick updates, I'm just trying to make people happy. Besides, I have a lot of time on my hands... XD I have no life whatsoever. But, on those rare occasions that I do, I might not be heard from for a few days. -.- pretty much writing is my life, so I try to update. I've also been updating quickly to match my dreams that I've been having. Last night I had this chapter as a dream. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I felt like putting something random in here... so... I LOVE RUFFLES!! coughs Now onto the story...**

Bentley and Murray walked out of the room and over to their table. Bentley got his mic back out.

"Sorry about that Sly. A lamp fell over in one of the rooms. No one was there. It was very wierd. I'll look more into it later. Have you finished getting all of the pictures?" Bentley announced into the mic.

"I'm working on my last one. After this I'll head back to the Safe House for a briefing on the situation." Sly replied, "Is Katie awake?" Sly asked. Bentley heard a clicking noise in the background. He had the last picture.

"She was. She woke up and said she was going into the other room to sleep." Bentley said, looking over the picture.

"Huh... Thats wierd, I usually have to force her to sleep. Can you go check on her for me?" Sly asked, a bit concerned.

"Once I'm done making the slides for the briefing. Maybe you should check on her yourself."

Sly sighed, "You still don't trust being around her alone... Don't you?" Sly was concerned that his friends still didn't trust her. But, what could he do. Katie had to prove herself to them; more to Bentley than anybody.

"I have some feelings, but that's not what I was thinking. I think that you should check on her. I think she can sense that we don't like her. She might feel better if you checked on her yourself." Bentley assured. "I'm not afraid of her."

"Okay, just making sure." Sly climbed up a ladder to a pipe. "I'm heading to the Safe House now." Sly was a little jumpy heading towards the hideout. Sly asked, "Could you please check on her, just to see if she's awake?"

"Yeah." Bentley got up and walked into the room. He looked up to see her blanket on the floor and a note on top of it. Bentley's eyes widened. Bentley ran towards his mic and yelled at Sly, "She's gone. She left a note." Bentley took his mic into the room and got the note.

"I'm going to go look for her by the palace enterance." Sly answered. Bentley knew Sly wanted to scream that sentence.

"I'll get Murray to help." Bentley said to Sly. "Murray, find Katie, NOW!" Bentley ordered. Murray nodded and ran out the door.

Bentley was now terrified that Katie had betrayed them and left to tell Rajan everything about them. Bentley looked at the note.

"_Everybody,  
I left this note, cause I knew that one of you would have thought I betrayed you,  
But, I didn't  
I need to find Tanner and confront him.  
He did something to me, and I need to find out what.  
I'll be back soon. Don't send ANYBODY! Tanner may hurt them.  
Katie"_

"Murray..." Bentley turned to look at the open door.

**_With Katie_ **

Katie was perched onto a tree, looking around for Tanner. Although it would have been useful, she didn't need a binocucom. Being a cat had its perks, she was able to see long distances, had night vision, could hear far, she had amazing smell sensors, was flexible and agile, and was silent. Katie turned to the other side of the tree and spotted Tanner walking in front of two guards on a bridge. Although Tanner looked calm, Katie could sense his fear.

Katie layed her upper body on the tree, her tail flicking as she waited for the opertune moment to strike one of the guards. Katie pounced onto one of the guards, before he fell, she pushed him off of the bridge. Holding his mouth shut, she pushed him into the water, while landing on a branch floating on the water. She turned to her side and jumped onto a mushroom and bounced back onto the bridge.

Katie stalked behind the second guard and pushed him off the bridge into the water. Tanner, hearing the splash, turned around to see both his guards gone. He turned back around to be face to face with Katie. Tanner smirked. Katie made a low growling sound in her throat.

"What brings you here?" Tanner asked.

Katie grabbed his shirt and pulled him downward, so he was looking up at her, "I'm asking the questions."

"Alright, ask away." Tanner seemed unphased.

"Did you put spice in my drink?" Katie hissed.

"Hmm, smart kitten." Tanner laughed.

Katie let go of him, "You must not be as smart as I am mangy wolf, if you didn't realize that the herbs I take on a daily basis would cancel out the affect of the spice. So, instead of getting angry and vicious, I just get sick." Katie stepped back, her side was killing her, but she would not let it show on her face.

Tanner chuckled and fixed his ruffled shirt. Katie put holes in it with her claws. "What if thats what I wanted? What if I wanted you to be sick?" Tanner smiled.

Katie would not answer.

"Tch, tch, tch. Katie what kind of outfit is that for a bride to be?" Tanner asked.

Katie had changed into her usual attire when she went out stealing.

"And what is this? You in such a place that does not fit a humble prince such as yourself?" Katie recanted.

Tanner growled, he was not going to play games with her. Katie smiled, she was getting what she wanted. Whenever Tanner got mad, he'd talk to show how 'manly' he was. If she asked a question, he'd answer it. Katie's ear twitched. She heard Murray running this way. Tanner saw her ears twitch and pulled her under a building. The roof was almost covered with a tree.

"Answer me this, Katie. Have you slept one night after I told you about the Clockwerk heart at the ball?" Tanner asked.

"Oh, you mean other than when I was unconsious from your spice drink? No, I haven't. I need to protect others from you." Katie said sternly.

"How can you do that, when you can't save yourself?" Tanner growled, low in his throat. Katie's eyes widened as he hit her in her stomach, throwing her from under the building and into Murray.

"Murray! Run!" Katie got up and layed low on the ground, ready to pounce on Tanner.

Tanner jumped out as Katie pounced on him. Murray looked around and saw guards running towards Tanner and Katie. Murray ran over to some and started fighting them. Katie was abe to jumped out of the way of one of Tanner's punches. His miss made him lose balance and fall off the platform. Katie walked over and looked down. He was knocked out onto a spit of land to the side of the river. Murray ran and punched a guard that was running towards Katie. Katie turned around.

"Thanks Murray, but I think it's time we got out of here." Katie suggested.

"Alright, the Murray agrees." Katie and Murray ran towards the Safe House.

Katie looked over at Murray. He had some scratches on his face. She felt guilty.

"Why did you come to help me, Murray?" Katie asked.

"Well, Bentley sent me here and I think that you've proved yourself worthy of being trusted. I had to show my part." Murray answered.

Katie smiled. She was secretly preparing herself for a huge scolding.

**I'm not so good with fighting scenes, so I tried my best. Hope you liked this chapter, I'm working on the next one. So it will be up soon.**


	9. Hugging In The Rain

**Yeeeah another chapter is up! Unless your OBSESSED with Carmelita and Sly pairing... This chapter, doesn't talk about it much, but Sly and Carmelita do not get together. Just a warning. Flame me all you want, but I will not change the pairing. Umm... I had something else to say, not sure what though. Oh well. Enjoy.**

"Murray?" Katie asked.

"Yeah?" Murray was walking besides Katie, trying not to draw attention to their location. They were trying to reach the Safe House, but the fight brought extra guards out. Murray would have called Sly and Bentley to tell them that they were okay, but his mic and binocucom was badly broken from the scuffle.

"Do you think I screwed up?" Katie looked down. Although she had written to everyone not to come, Murray still came. She felt both happy that he cared and guilty for having him get hurt.

"Screwed up what?" Murray looked over at her. In his eyes, she did nothing wrong.

"Bentley asked me to join the team," Murray smiled happily. "but..." Murray's smile faded. Katie looked up at him, "I know he still doesn't trust me, and eventhough I left a note, saying not to send anybody or to worry, I think he thinks I betrayed you guys. And since we can't call them, he and maybe even Sly may think that I've taken you hostage." Katie explained, "I was so close to having my dream, but now, I think its gone." Katie stopped walking. Murray stopped, too, and turned to her. "Maybe I shouldn't go back."

"Once we get there, they'll see that the Murray is safe and unharmed. Besides, wouldn't you have called them to tell them that you have me?" Murray smiled, "Otherwise, they wouldn't know if you had me or not."

Katie couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, and I have to face them sometime." Katie started walking again, then stopped again. "Could you go ahead of me? I need to think about how to explain all of this to them. Please, don't tell them where I am."

Murray nodded, "I won't. Be careful though. Are you good with working with metal?"

"I guess so." Katie watched as Murray gave her his mic and a small multi-knife.

"Take this, try to fix it. You might need it while your out here thinking, and it'll keep your mind off of your feelings." Murray smiled and turned around. He ran off, leaving Katie. '_Although I've just met Murray, he's like a brother. Knows when to leave, and when to stay. I can't help feeling lonely, when he runs off.' _Katie walked over to the hill's edge and grabbed a lone flower.

Katie held the flower gingerly in her paw. She smiled, looking at how uneven the ridges were. Pansies were always like that. '_Even a flower has its imperfections.'_ Katie always wanted to be perfect. Wanted to make no mistakes, be like most of the girls she met. So poised, so smart, so... beautiful. But, like how a rose cannot be a daisy, she could not be perfect. She was Katie, not an empty shell. _'I'd trade my personality, for a perfect shell anyday.'_ Seeing this flower, made her think about what she truly was.

Katie sighed and jumped up a hill and over to the palace's enterance. She jumped onto some lily pads, and sat down in the middle of the bunch. She put the pansy down and started tinkering with the item. '_Bentley's very intelligent. I can't copy what he's done with this technology.' _Katie sighed and closed her eyes. Startled, she opened them. Nothing approached her, but... She found herself thinking about Sly again.

Katie growled. She stood up and stomped her foot. Ever since she was to be engaged with Tanner, she told herself she would never be so weak to fall for somebody. And here she is, in the worst place to be, thinking about someone she _just_ met. Although the thoughts left her tingly inside, she could not stand it. Katie looked down at the water. '_Even my reflection is imperfect. I know everyone else's are too, but mine seems worse than anybody else's.' _Katie was caught up in her mind. She couldn't even hear the rain start to fall...

**_With Murray at the Safe House_**

Murray entered the Safe House to hear Bentley typing frantically. He looked over and saw a piece of paper on the desk. Murray walked over and picked it up. '_Katie did mention a note earlier...'_ Bentley finally noticed Murray.

"Did you find her?" Bentley asked.

Remembering what Katie had asked of Murray he said, "No."

Bentley turned away, only to turn right back around, "Why do you have scratches on your face?"

"I, uh... I found a guard on my way back from searching." Murray was getting better at lying. Murray looked out his window and saw Carmelita Fox walking around outside.

"Ok, be careful next time." Bentley looked at his computer. He felt sick in his stomach, for first off, letting Murray leave in a huff after Katie, when he should have read the note before hand. Secondly, he overexagerated. Thirdly, he was scared, not because of Katie, but _for_ Katie. Katie could be hurt somewhere. He hoped that Sly could find her.

**_With Sly_**

'_I will not give up.'_ Sly was hurrying as fast as he could. The rain had started to fall, another obstacle he had to go around. He was worried that Katie or Murray had gotten hurt. He was relieved when Bentley started to talk to him.

"Murray hasn't found Katie. I think you should head back. Murray's already here. We need to get on with the plan." Sly heard Bentley typing some more. '_I swear, typing is all he ever does.'_

Sly groaned, "Just a few more minutes." Sly sounded like a little boy who wanted to play his videogame, when he should be in bed.

"Alright, but hurry it up. Oh, by the way. Carmelita Fox is here, if you want to go see her." Bentley informed.

"Katie's more important." Sly stopped, had he just said that. Everyone, including himself, thought that he had a thing for Carmelita. Until the ball, he hasn't thought about Carmelita once. When he was taking Katie to the van, when they were in the van, and when they got here and lost Katie. Did he...like Katie? Sly shook his head. This was neither the place or time to be thinking about that.

Sly went around the whole temple and wound back up at the temple enterance. He was soaking wet. He ran over the bridge and looked down towards the lily pads. He had to do a double take to see Katie standing on a lily. Her back was facing him. Sly smiled and jumped onto the lily pad she was on. He turned her around.

"Where have you been?" Sly asked her. He knew Bentley wanted him to ask with more force than that. But, he was too happy right now to care.

Katie looked up at Sly, fear in her eyes. She had expected him to yell at her. When he didn't, the fear dissapeared, only to be replaced with disappointment. She didn't want Sly to find her. She wanted more time to be by herself. What was she thinking? She couldn't even be by herself because of him. He haunted her dreams, her thoughts. Even when she was unconcious from her spice drink, she thought and dreamt about him. Sly saw her fear. He knew she thought he was going to be mad at her. But, how could he?

Staring at her face, since neither of them talked, Sly kept thinking about what he had said earlier. Katie was unique, but he has liked Carmelita a lot longer. Or... Did he ever like Carmelita? Sure he flirted with her, but was it because he liked her? Or was it because he thought he had to? Was it his role to like her?

Katie shivered. '_Why am I still in his arms. They're loose enough for me to break away. But, my legs feel like stone. I can't move from this spot.' _Katie finally got the nerve to speak.

"Whhhy.. aren't you... saying anythhhing?" Katie shivered. She still hadn't realized that it was raining. She supposed she never will.

"I was just thinking. Are you cold?" Sly had a look of concern on his face.

Katie nodded and hugged him back. She thought she did it for warmth, but she _knew_ she did it because she liked him. Sly smiled and hugged her tightly.

They stayed like that, until the rain stopped.

**Whahahahahahahaha... I have nothing to say here... sooooooo bye!**


	10. Emotional Stability

****

Soooo... Like the almost pairing? Eh, I think it was kinda crappy. I was just trying to get that part out of the way. Now this chapter is going to be fun... I had this dream when I was asleep during a presentation in my school's auditorium... Hope its not crappy XD The music playing in the background of my dream may have thrown it off... Oh well...

The rain stopped falling and the moon came out brighter than the sun had earlier that day. Guards were shifting spaces, so there were less guards around than usual. Katie put her chin on Sly's shoulder. They hadn't moved from that spot. From the look of the moon, it was around eleven.

She _wanted _to move, but she _needed_ to be by Sly. This was the most comfort that she had gotten in one day.

She was completely suprised. Katie needed to stay here, she hoped that they didn't need or want to escape from this time lapse. It was such a fabricated moment, from a movie, come true. It has only been roughly a day since she met Sly. One more hour and it would be two days. She felt like she didn't need anything but him.

He was her water, her food, her shelter, even her very soul.

'_Maybe, since I've never liked anyone, I'm finding comfort in someone close. Not even that close to me...'_ But, Katie knew different. Her thoughts were wrong. She liked Sly. That was it.

She thought that their embrace would never end.

Sly thought that their embrace would never end.

Sly was smiling broadly. Katie's warmth helped him think clearly. He felt calm with her. He always needed to be on his toes. Being a theif and all. But, with her, he could just relax and be himself. He liked the feeling of someone being there. Her body moving against his with every breath she took, her hair blowing in his face, her arms wrapped around his torso.

'_Why can't we just stay here?' _No one could tell that they both thought that.

But a decision had to be made.

One had to end the embrace.

But, how could they? Simple animals, simple souls, simple hearts. They could not end something that each had been searching for.

Katie wanted someone she could depend on, someone who would never even think about hurting her.

Sly wanted someone he could get close to, someone he could see almost every single day.

But, each one's thoughts were interupted, their special moment crumbled... When Katie's ears began to twitch.

Katie looked behind Sly and saw a guard jumping on some of the outer lily pads.

"Hang on!" Katie grabbed the back of Sly's shirt and pulled out her grappling hook. Sly tightened his grip on Katie. She shot it upward and let it wrap around a tree. Just as the guard jumped to tackle them, Katie pushed a button and her and Sly went skyward up to the tree. The guard landed into the pond's water.

Katie turned her and Sly around to face a lower branch, she swung them and let go of Sly. He landed on the branch. He held his arms open to her for her to swing into. She lowered her rope and swung. Sly caught her in his arms and held her as she unhooked her grappling hook.

Sly moved to the side so Katie wasn't hanging off the branch. Katie put her grappling hook away, she thought that he had let go of her, but when she looked up, she saw that he had only lightened his grip. Katie looked at his face. His eyes shining. From what, she had no clue. He was like the Davinci's Code. No matter how smart she may seem, he could always beat her.

Katie couldn't take anymore of this. Katie wriggled out of Sly's arms and ran towards the end of the branch. She wasn't running away from Sly. Sly knew that also. She was running away from her emotions and what Sly represented. Eventhought it was nearly impossible to run away from everything he represtented. He _was_ everything.

"I think we need to lay low. If we leave now, the guards will follow us to the Safe House." Katie implied, standing at the edge of the branch. She was scanning the area for a clear route and if the commotion had died.

'_How can she act as if nothing had happened? Sure nothing intense happened. But, had she felt the static between us? I felt it. Stronger than when I kissed Carmelita.'_ He couldn't believe that just holding Katie gave more static off than kissing Carmelita. Katie's voice startled him.

"If you could go back, in time I mean, would you change anything?" Katie asked. She tried to convince herself that if she could go back in time, that she would change the fact that Sly and the Gang ever met her. She knew that Carmelita Fox and Sly Cooper should be together. Many people on Theif Net actually say how cute they look together. She didn't want to be in between their love. She didn't want these feelings. They came with the package. She wanted to follow her dream. '_Whats more important, Katie. Love or a stupid dream that may never come true?' _Katie's subconsious what really starting to aggravate her.

"Where'd that come from?" Sly wanted to know what her thoughts were right now. Was it because they hugged? Is she saying that they should change the fact that they had actually gotten close?

"I'm just curious." Katie was glad that she wasn't facing Sly, he could most likely tell she was lying if he looked straight at her. Her gaze landed on Tanner. '_Maybe, just maybe, Tanner will spare everybody if I just leave and go with Tanner.'_ Katie knew that was not true. He was going to hurt them anyways.

"I guess I would." Sly answered. "But, whatever I change, may affect our meeting you. I'd never want to forget you." '_Because I like you.'_ Sly wanted to shout out, but he wasn't courageous enough.

Katie's heart jumped into her throat. But, died when she realized what Bentley had said... '_We could use your skills and knowledge.' _Was Sly and his Gang using her?

"Would you change anything?" Sly asked, stepping closer to her.

Katie smiled. Even if they were using her, she would never want to forget them. "No." Katie replied.

Katie's hair blew in the wind. Katie turned to face Sly.

"A storm is coming. We need to get some jobs done now."

"Lets got to the Safe House." Sly was getting ready to jump off the branch.

"No, if I head back there. I know Bentley is going to scold me. That'll just waste time. You should talk to him through the binocucom, see if there were any jobs for me, and if there are, I'll go do them. While I'm doing my jobs, you can go do your jobs. That'll be faster." Katie explained.

Sly nodded. He actually liked the sound of that idea.Sly called in Bentley.

"Bentley? There's a storm coming and I've found Katie. I think we should get some jobs done while were out here." Sly said.

"Alright... But you guys need to be careful. Especially on your guys' jobs. You might slip and get hurt or ruin the whole operation." Bentley replied.

"We will, I promise. Tell me Katie's jobs now, so we can get her started. You can fill me in on my jobs when I'm heading to their locations."

"Alright, Katie first off needs to climb up the rocks around the waterfall. Over by Sly's first job. You need to put three sensors by the waterfall, close enough to capture the flow of the water, but not too close. If they get wet, they'll shock anybody holding or near them. If this does happen, she needs to get at least 100 feet away from them in a time span of two minutes. They have little umbrellas on top of they're heads for heavy rainfall, but not for the rushing water of the waterfall. Meet up with Murray over there, get the sensors, plant them, and head over to Rajan's office door. Murray will meet you there with the other objectives." Bentley ordered.

Katie looked up at Sly, hearing the whole conversation, and nodded. Sly quickly walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful this time, okay?" Sly was worried that she might get hurt. It seemed the whole world was after her. Tanner and Rajan was the world she was stuck in.

"I will." Katie smiled at him, hugged him back quickly, and ran off towards the waterfall.

Neither of them felt satisfied from that small embrace.

****

He he he. Not much talking in that one either. I didn't dream of anything important to say in here. Just some emotions being out of control...Yeah...


	11. A Lovely Picture

****

Grrr... My computer was and still is being wierd and not showing fanfiction's website sometimes. So that's why I have two new chapters instead of the usual one a day. well... One everytime I get on XD If your reading this then you either liked the pairing, or you totally ignored the pairing because you wanted to see what happens next. Either one is fine with me. I still feel loved I would say "or both" but i don't think you can hate and love a pairing at the same time... Anywhoooo recap! Feelings were thought about and cleared up a bit. I told you that I would change some jobs. Well, I added this one. Cause I didn't want to give up any of Sly's Bentley's or Murray's jobs, so I made my own! You'll see why Bentley wants Katie to put up sensors by the waterfall in this chapter. I might put something epic in this chapter, I'm not really sure... Please enjoy.

'_Great... This was exactly what I needed.' _Katie thought sarcastically. She had been spotted by some wierd guard and was being chased by him.

"Pretty kitty!" The guard screamed at the top of his lungs. He huffed as he ran after Katie, his arms were flailing about. He almost grabbed her a couple of times, but using her tail to hit him in the face, he stumbled everytime.

Yup. Katie was being chased by an idiotic guard who doesn't scream "intruder" or "the princess is here!" or "get Prince Tanner immediatley" he says, "Pretty kitty" in the most annoying tone ever.

Katie, at first, was amused by his actions, but after he had bit her tail, she was not pleased at all. She jumped off a ledge and landed in front of the waterfall.

The guard, who is a monkey by the way, landed behind Katie and tried to grab her, when she dodged to the side at the last second. Murray ran out from behind her and pummled the monkey. The monkey guard screamed and ran off.

"Thanks for the save Murray." Katie leaned forward and put her paws on her legs. She puffed and tried to catch her breath. Her tail drooped from the pain of the bite mark.

"The Murray was happy to help. Bentley told the Murray to give you these." Murray handed Katie three sensors, three pictures, and two spare umbrellas. "He said to just twist on the umbrellas only if another umbrella falls off. These pictures tell you where to put the sensors."

"Okay, thanks Murray. Did Bentley say why he needed this done?" Katie was suspicious. Why did Bentley need these sensors by a waterfall? Especially if they're not water proof.

"He said that he wanted to measure how fast the water is falling down. It's for later useage in the operation." Murray replied.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. I'll head up there now." Katie put the sensors in her pocket and ran for the side of the waterfall. She turned around and saw Murray's back dissapearing up a hill. Those feelings came back again. Loneliness. '_Oh, well. I need to get this done before the storm comes in.'_

Katie sighed and grabbed some rocks and pulled herself onto the wall. She climbed up a few feet and jumped to the right side of her. Seeing as there weren't any rough edges. Katie stood in that position and sighed again. '_This may take a while...'_

**__**

With Tanner

Tanner walked in through the rock door besides the lone tree. The guards nodded to him and even lightly bowed. In his presence he wanted honor. Respect. Something his fiance could never give him. Sure, she would get honor bestowed onto the family yet to be born.

Having a pretty woman by your side gave you that right. But he wanted respect. Even if she did not agree to his actions, she still should respect him. Everything he has done was so he could get her respect.

Sure the spice in the cup would not have gotten her respect. But, if she looked at the finer things behind that spice. She should understand. Her mother did. Didn't Katie realize that her father still had the Clockwerk Heart?

He did not bury the heart with her mother. Like he indicated. He kept it. The heartless ruler always gets what he desires. It may not be from the heart, but from the mind. The mind is the most powerful thing in this world.

Tanner stopped once he was inside Rajan's office. Rajan was gone. A water bug that had not been there a few moments ago had appeared. Rajan probably thinks its another way to meditate. Tanner did get suspicious when he swore he saw a streak of grey and blue run past the window.

Tanner shook his head. He must be seeing things. Tanner walked over to Rajan's desk and looked through some of the papers.

"Have you not realized that by trying to see what fasinated your wife, that you became her?" Tanner said to no one in particular. Tanner picked up a picture of Katie off of Rajan's desk.

"What a lovely picture." Katie was in a little black dress with her father next to her. Katie's mother was on the right side of both of them, holding a book. The title was partly cut off by her arm, but you could read, "Coo lan". Tanner knew it was Cooper Clan

"How sad that your mother isn't here to see you, Katie." Tanner said aloud. "Too bad you don't have MY last name!" Tanner got furious and threw the picture at a wall.

The picture frame snapped in half and the picture fell out. Tanner smirked. "How does Princess Katie Simms sound to you?" **(A/N: Tanner is kinda freaking me out with the talking to himselfness...) **Tanner chuckled and walked to the picture. He picked the picture up and walked outside. Tanner reached a fire pit and threw the picture into it.

"Your life as you know it, just ended." Tanner folded his hands and watched the picture burn.

**__**

With Katie

Katie finally reached the first spot that looked like one of the pictures. Making sure she had good footing, she pulled out a picture and smiled when she found the exact place.

She wedged in the sensor between two rocks and made the umbrella face outwards. Katie climbed to the next location and put the next one inside a little cavern on the inside of the waterfall. Making sure it was not getting hit with water, she went and checked the third and final photo.

Once at the location, Katie could smell the rain starting to come. Katie pulled out the third one. The umbrella must have been loose, cause it fell off the head of the sensor and dropped into the waterfall. Quickly Katie put the sensor back into her pocket, grabbed the umbrella, and made her tail grab a rock.

Using her feet and tail to support her body, Katie twisted the spare umbrella onto the head and put the sensor into a crack on the wall. Just as it was securely placed, the rain started to fall and the wind's speed picked up. Katie climbed down more, and jumped off the rock wall and dove into the ice cold water below.

Katie swam up for air. She shivered as she swam to the closest part of land. Katie pulled herself up and headed to Rajan's front office door. '_I hope Sly's having better luck than I am.'_

**__**

With Sly

'_I hope Katie's ok.' _Sly had finished his first two jobs. Transfering the bug to Rajan's office, and gathering the spices for the elephant's food. So far, he was done with his jobs. He could head back to the Safe House if he wanted.

But, he wanted to find Katie and help her with her jobs. From what Bentley told him, was that Murray had met up with her and finished briefing her for her first job.

She should be done by now. Sly climbed up a tree and perched himself on a hung over branch. He waited for any movement that might involve Katie in some way.

He waited and waited. Yet, he could not see her flowing hair, her beautiful eyes, or her golden fur shining in the moonlight.

****

Rawr!


	12. Take A Bite, Mutt

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been writing in a while. You know life. I actually got a life a few months ago... Strange huh? Anyways. I know the almost pairing was rushed; but I have a reason for that. Not so that the two get together, BUT! for some confusion and akwardness to start! Ha ha ha! When your a thief, you can't be thinking about your emotions cause you'll not be on top of ur game. So yeah. I don't think that anyone will actually get together... XD Not sure. Anywhos... story time!**

_Things are going to get hectic... _Katie was stuck. Gaurds were surrounding the area closest to her and blocking the enterance to the temple. _How am I--_ Katie's thoughts were interupted when Katie's ears twitched. She whirled around to feel something cold touching her head. Katie's eyes didn't widen like she thought they would. _Never show fear to a cop... Even if their shock pistol is against your head..._

"What do we have here? Rajan's daughter." Carmelita stated.

"You think that you can easily catch a thief Miss Fox?" Katie replied.

"Hm, not alone." As soon as Carmelita said this, four pig guards came and surrounded Katie.

_This is not looking good. I can't take out four guards, Carmelita with her shock pistol, and run towards the temple's enterance. They'll follow me right to Murray! _Katie thought to herself.

"Alright." Katie crossed her arms and flicked her tail. "What do you want from a low life like me?" Katie asked, almost sounding sincerely.

"I know that all theives talk to eachother somehow. You happen to be here, Sly Cooper and his gang are here, and your father is too." Carmelita glared at Katie. "That is no mere coincidence. Tell me where Cooper is or you go to the correctional facility run by the Contessa." Carmelita bargained.

_I can't tell her where the gang is. _Katie held out her wrists and put them together. "I'll never talk." Katie stated and stared into Carmelita's face; daring her to make a move.

"Fine." Carmelita cuffed Katie's wrists together and walked her over to a helicopter. Katie could hear Carmelita muttering something about not being able to get the cop cars through the jungle. _Serves you right._ Katie thought to herself as Carmelita pushed Katie into the back of the helicopter. Carmelita took the cuff off of Katie's left wrist and clipped it onto a rail.

"If something goes wrong, get this cat out of here, got it?" Carmelita instructed. The pilot nodded and looked forward.

Carmelita left without a word. _I'm glad I'm double jointed in my wrists._ Katie thought and tried to get out of the cuffs. _Ow!_ Katie screamed in her head. _I should have guessed... A fox with a shock pistol, is going to have shock handcuffs..._ Electricity ran up Katie's arm and back down into the cuffs. _Ok, ok... Think Katie, think! Wait a minute!_

Katie scooted to the other end of the railing, towards the pilot. Katie reached her arm around and put the guard into a choke hold. The pilot passed out and leaned forward. Katie reached forward and grabbed a radio intercom. Katie put the cord into her mouth and started tuning for a frequency._ I need to find Bentley's frequency..._ Katie finally caught onto it and pulled the cord out of her mouth.

"Bentley! Bentley, can you hear me?" Katie whispered into the mic.

"Yeah, Katie is that you? Where are you?" Bentley asked. "Your supposed to be doing your job!" Bentley exclaimed.

"Sorry, Bentley. I got caught. I'm stuck in one of the cop's helicopters. I need to warn you that Carmelita is not happy at all. Tell Sly to be extra careful out in the field okay?" Katie said all this quickly.

"Do you need help getting out of there?" Bentley asked, a bit concerned.

"No, no. I'll find a way out of here." Katie stated. _Sorry Bentley... _Katie then changed the frequency to the farthest one away from Bentley's. _Okay, time for a grand escape..._

Katie looked around and saw a weak spot on the railing. _This is going to hurt!_ Katie kicked the railing twice. She winced at the pain that shot through her leg. After a few more times, Katie broke the railing off and pulled the cuff off of it. _Okay, time to run. _Katie jumped out of the helicopter and ran towards the enterance of the temple and saw Murray leaning against the tusk.

"Murray!" Katie greeted. "I'm glad your okay."

"Bentley told the Murray what happened. Are you OK?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katie looked around and saw Tanner walking around the lily pads. "Please, tell me I don't have another job." Katie looked up at Bentley. _I want to have a little fun with Tanner's mind._

"No, Bentley gave Sly the job you were supposed to do, since you couldn't do it." Murray replied.

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed and ran over to the left side of the enterance and jumped behind Tanner. Tanner walked over the bridge and jumped onto a platform above; Katie doing the same. Tanner pushed a rock in and walked through a now opened door. Katie followed quickly, making sure her tail didn't get stuck in the door. Tanner walked into the office and stood by the chair.

"Hello, Tanner." Katie greeted.

Tanner looked over at Katie. "Hello, love." Tanner looked a bit upset.

"Aw, is the little mutt gonna cry now?" Katie taunted.

"No, he's going to throw the stupid kitten out the window." Tanner growled.

Katie walked up to the desk Tanner was standing by and sat on it. "You know Tanner, I found the antidote to the spice drink..." Katie lied.

"Oh, really?" Tanner rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was so easy, I knew thats why you chose to do that. You were too stupid to think of something else that had a harder antidote." Katie teased.

Tanner growled, "Eating a tea spoon of spice is not an easy antidote. I chose it because I thought you would suspect it to be something else."

"Hm. I see." Katie grabbed a spoonful of spice on her father's desk; quite nonchalantly, and ate it. "As, you can see. I'm not afraid of your lies Tanner. No one is. The only one afraid of them is you." Katie stated and pulled out another spoonful of spice.

"Why is that?" Tanner asked, intruiged by the way Katie was handling this little 'interrogation'.

Katie held out the spoon to Tanner. "Because you can't get what you want. You have to lie to yourself everyday. Saying that you have what you don't have. Come on, take a bite." Katie stared at Tanner.

Tanner stared at her for a while. He then shook his head and walked out the door. Katie stared at the door as it closed. _Strange wolf._ Katie thought and looked around the office. She sighed. _This is going to be a very hard operation; getting the Clockwerk Heart... I hope Sly and his gang can handle it. _

**Hope you liked this chapter, like I usually hope. XD**


	13. You Have to Work For It

**Hiyas, I'm back. ****Long time I know... My writing has improved so hopefully there are less errors XD**

Katie looked over at her father's desk. _What is Tanner up to? Why does my father listen to him..._ She closed her eyes, and put her paws on the edges of the desk and gripped it tight.

"More than me?" Katie picked up the desk and flung it against the rock wall, shattering it into pieces. Katie breathed heavily as she watched her destruction. She kicked vases and ripped the sensors off of the floor. An alarm blared throughout the small room. She stood there, ears twitching as she listened to the guards' hasty foot steps.

"Chiiiirp." Katie's eyes darted over to the water bug sitting in the pool of water by the window.

"Hey there." She bent down and patted the bug on the head. It brightly shone and chirped one more time before it closed its eyes in an effort to sleep.

Katie stood up and looked over her shoulder, watching the rock that seperated her and the guards..

"Katie!" She whipped around and saw Murray standing in front of the window. "Come on!" He waved his arm and held out his hand for her. His hand looked rough and dirty from today's missions.

"Murray, I-" The rock door flew passed Katie and almost hit Murray. He punched it in the air and shattered it. Pieces flew around Katie and him, leaving a scratch mark on her cheek.

Carmelita Fox stood with her pistol, next to the Contessa. A big vulture haunched over them, holding a crossbow in his talons. Carmelita's pistol had blue smoke pouring out of its barrel. A hell-hath-fury look rested upon her face.

"Your coming with us theives." Carmelita proudly said in front of her boss.

"Come on Miss Fox. You need to work in order to get your promotion." Katie smiled at the Contessa, whom narrowed her eyes in frustration. Katie bowed and said, "You can have us. If you can catch us."

Katie quickly jumped out of the window and grabbed Murray's arm, whipping him around to run towards the waterfall. Shock bullets flew out of the window in a blurred fury. "Who was that?" Murray asked.

"The Contessa. She runs the most notorious jail around and I have a feeling that she's targeting you and the gang." Katie moved quickly as Murray tried to keep up. She perched herself onto a branch and waited for Murray to vault himself to the platform underneath her. When he did, she jumped down and looked over the edge of the platform, her hair hanging downward as she looked around for anyone coming underneath them. She hit Murray with her tail and used her nails to grab onto the packed dirt ceiling and crawled; suspended. Murray jumped off and jogged to keep the same pace she was at.

"Why do you think that?" He whispered up at Katie.

"She loves to capture theives." Katie stopped crawling and haunched her back, ready to strike the shadows that stalked around the bend. She relaxed when the shadows took form into a familiar raccoon and turtle.

"Murray!" Bentley hoarsely whispered. "Where's-" Before Bentley could finish, Murray pointed towards the ceiling. He and Sly both looked up at the same time and saw Katie hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh. How are you doing that?" Bentley asked.

Katie smiled, "Claws are a girl's best friend." She retracted them and landed gracefully on the ground in front of Sly.

"Are you feeling better?" Sly walked a little closer to Katie. She backed away nervously, he looked heartbroken.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said shortly. "The Contessa is here."

Bentley looked around frantically, "Really? What is she doing at a place like this?"

"She is in the Klaww Gang."

Bentley's eyes widened. "We need to get the Clockwerk heart ASAP!"

"Why?" Sly asked, scratching his back with his cane.

Katie went to speak when a web shot out and wrapped around her torso. Katie muttered, "Crap!" She fell to the ground as three big spiders appeared from the top platform and crawled along the ceiling.

"The Murray will handle this!" Murray yelled and charged at the spiders, plummeting them out of his way. He threw two the ground and jumped onto the last.

Sly carefully made cuts in the web around Katie with his cane, trying to avoid cutting her. Another web shot out and attached to the web around Katie and dragged her across the ground.

"Katie!" Sly ran after the web, low to the ground so he could grasp at the webs. She stopped in a circle of vultures. She looked down at Sly.

"Run!" She cried out as Sly reached the first vulture.

They each attacked Sly, backing him away from their prey. He grunted and went to attack when Murray pulled him back, dragging him to the platform.

"We need to go back!" Sly struggled against Murray's vice-like grip.

"No," Bentley ran out to Murray and Sly. "We need to get the Clockwerk heart. Then we can worry about Katie."

When Murray got closer to Bentley something silver hit the ground in a loud thud. It beat upon its resting spot, the ground underneath Sly, Murray, and Bentley gently vibrated with each motion.

"The Clockwerk Heart." Bentley breathed out.

"You want the heart?" The trio looked up to see Rajan haunched over the platform, claws digging into the dirt repeatedly. Rage was burning in his eyes and Tanner stood next to him, smirking.

Rajan growled, "Come and get it."

**Whelp. That's all I got for now.**


	14. The Orders of Neyla, The New Carmelita

**Hey, back again. I've been itching to work on this story. I was actually thinking of drawing it in manga style as well. I'll let you know if I decide to or not. Thanks for the ideas and hints on characters. If I use an idea or use the help from one or more of you, I will give credit where it is due. Thanks for the reviews as well.**

**Enjoy**

Rajan's tail twitched violently as his pupils widened while watching his prey. Tanner calmly stood beside him, imagining the destruction that was bound to unfold. The heart lay at the center of Sly's gang and gently beat, mixing with the sound of the waterfall crashing into the river. The Contessa walked towards her guards and stood beside them, smiling broadly at their catch.

"Rajan." She beckoned out to him. He did not flinch.

The Contessa sighed, "Rajan I need to speak with you concerning Katie." At the mention of his daughter's name, he took his eyes off of his targets and looked at Katie, bound with webs. A worried emotion crossed his eyes. Tanner looked disgusted.

Katie squirmed against the webs, trying to get fresh air. The feathers and talons of the vultures were suffocating her. "Father!" She cried out.

Rajan started to growl and kept his attention on the Contessa.

"I want to take your daughter to my new faucility. There we will teach her what it is like to be a normal citizen and not a petty theif. Once we are done with the process, you can have her back to train her in the ways of being the princess she truly is." The Contessa reasoned with Rajan over the care of his daughter. "We just need your okay in order to do so." Katie looked at her father with pleading eyes. He kept flashbacking to the days of her youth, when she only used that face in order to get another scoop of icecream.

Rajan stared blankly at Katie. His shoulder twitched and Katie shut her eyes, knowing what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Take her." He declared while he pounced onto Murray. The pink hippo grunted and landed on his back. Rajan growled and tried to claw at Murray, but he punched Rajan in the face.

"You heard the tiger." The Contessa motioned to her guards and they dragged Katie off towards a Gyrocopter, fully armed. Katie let them take her away, not wanting to be near her father's presence.

Sly kept darting his eyes from Katie to the attacking Rajan. He closed his eyes tightly and ran towards Rajan, tackling him off of Murray and onto a lower level of bricked floor. He swung his cane around, tempting Rajan to come near. A painful cry forced its way through Sly's mouth and his paw grabbed onto his shoulder. Carmelita crouched on the platform above them, holding her pistol, smoking from the shot that hit Sly's shoulder. Murray bounced onto the ground, disorienting Carmelita and Rajan. The both staggered and Murray punched Rajan in the stomache.

"Where did she take Katie?" Murray bellowed out at Rajan. The tiger growled and pounced passed Murray and towards Sly. He got into a defensive position, but Rajan flew over his head and ran off.

"What the-?" Sly uttered out, before Carmelita dropped to the ground, a web wrapped around her. Sly quickly looked around, but hit the ground hard when a whip wrapped itself around his ankle. Neyla stood on the platform wherew Carmelita had been. An army of spiders and vultures stood behind her. The Contessa watched the scene from Neyla's side. Her paw fanned out three pictures of Carmelita and Sly dancing at the ball.

"I told you Carmelita is a traitor." Neyla said through a smirk. Spiders shot out hundreds of strands of webs at Murray. He struggled but finally got subdued and lay still.

Carmelita growled, "I didn't know it was Cooper."

Neyla laughed, "As if. How many raccoons do we know, Carmelita?"

"Be careful what you wish for. We're taking you to Katie so you can get the same dose of treatment she'll be getting." The Contessa said haughtly.

Tanner stepped from the side, "Do I get my payment?"

"Yes, courting Katie was a neccesary part in our plan." Neyla tossed a brown bag tied together with rope at Tanner. He caught it with one paw. "You will get the rest of your payment when we're done altering her."

Sly struggled at those words. More webs shot out to keep him completely paralyzed.

"Take them in the second Gyrocopter." The Contessa ordered as the vultures jumped from the platform and grabbed Sly, Murray, and Carmelita.

Bentley peered over the platform suspended high above the ground. It swayed with the winds that penetrated the jungle.

"What am I going to do?" During the fight Bentley had climbed to higher ground to test out his new and improved sleep darts. After the blueprint-stealing catastrophe, he wanted something stronger to knock out Rajan. But now everyone was captured and heading to the Contessa's correctional faucility. Bentley stared at the safehouse and made a break for it when the coast was clear. He jumped onto each platform, a bouncy mushroom, and ran through the door of the safehouse. He grabbed his laptop and furiously pounded the keys.

Once he go the coordinations on the Contessa's whereabouts, he packed up all the items they dragged through the jungle. Bentley ran out of the safehouse and found the path that the gang and Katie had traveled to get the the temple. He pulled out a blade and made his way through the thick jungle, looking for Murray's car.


	15. Bentley and The Creature

**Hiyas. Trying to get some fast updates done. It has been a long time since I played Sly 2, and ya know how it won't let you replay any levels, just run around and collect the clue bottles? Well, I'm not restarting the game all over, cause a friend of mine is trying to beat it so she can read and understand my story. But, if I can't think up of anything new I'll look for a Sly walkthrough and see what I can rearrange. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**Enjoy.**

Bentley stared out the window of the new safehouse. The outside wall of the Contessa's faucility was crawling with vultures, werewolves, and bats. They would stop to sleep every once in a while, but continued their trek around the long wall. Bentley then looked at his computer when it made a beeping sound. Two blips appeared on the screen, a blue one and a pink one. "Sly and Murray." He breathed out. The trackers he always had on them were working. Trouble was, he did place one on Katie back at Rajan's elaborate palace when they first met, but it seems to be malfunctioning. "Just my luck."

He plugged in his binocucom and downloaded the information from his computer, then grabbed his crossbow and headed out the door.

Bentley stood still on the steps, waiting for his chance to run. He was about to, when he saw a shadow flicker against the giant wall. He got out his binocucom and aimed his crossbow. He zoomed in onto the character, but it was clad in all black. Bentley finally shot at it with a dart, but hit the wall in front of the shadow. It backed away slightly and moved its head to look for the perpetrator. Its tail and ears twitched, still scanning the area. Bentley held his breath and reached behind him to hold the knob on the door. Finally, its head landed upon Bentley, red eyes glared from its mask. The creature got on all fours and started to run at Bentley. By the time Bentley opened the door, he was tackled into it. The shadow hissed and growled at him, waiting for Bentley to move the slightest inch. It didn't have a big form, more petite than anything, but it was strong and fast.

Bentley's hand rested near the handle of his crossbow. He quickly grabbed it then smacked his attacker across the face. He slid under it and ran out the door. He jumped up onto the roof of the train cars, aiming a sleep dart by the door. Moments passed and Bentley lowered his crossbow slightly. But, one of the windows broke and before he had time to turn around, he was hit on the back of his head. It missed a vital spot, so he was still concious when it threw him over its shoulder. Bentley kept a firm grip on his crossbow and pointed it at the pretador's leg. He pulled the trigger and was thrown to the ground. The turtle looked up and saw the shadow, fully awake, more frustrated than before. It hissed at him and ran off, easily climbing the wall and jumping over it. A caw was heard where it landed, and a flashlight's beam was seen moving around in the air frantically, then it disappeared.

"That was weird." Bentley said to himself as he rubbed his sore head. His binocucom beeped. He automatically grabbed it and saw Katie's beacon come back online. Her orange blip was a relief for Bentley. She was the closest to him, so he decided to find her first. He walked to the farthest edge of the platform he stood on and jumped onto the rail tracks. Bentley stayed close to the edge to dodge any attacks, the blip blinked rapidly. Bentley stopped halfway through the full track length.

Bentley looked around, '_It says I'm right on top of her.'_ A growl resurged from his right side. He looked over and saw a sewer on the wall baracading him from his team. It's barred door lay dented on the ground below it. Red eyes shined through the darkness of the cave-like sewer. The creature from before slowly crawled from its cave and stood before Bentley. His eyes widened when he saw part of the shadow's mask was torn, revealing sharp teeth holding onto a piece of black leather, with a small orange tracker clutched onto it, that only Bentley's eyes were trained to see.

"Katie..." He whispered. The shadow lightly jumped at his voice, anticipating a move to attack it instead of Bentley's voice.

"What have you done to Katie?"

The creature spat out the fabric onto the ground between them. It said nothing.

Bentley stood still, holding back his anger. '_Murray's the one who fights with brute force. I fight with offense and a strong willpower.'_

"Tell me what you did to Katie, unless you're afraid of me and my other companions." Bentley bluffed.

"Fool." A hoarse voice appeared from within the creature's mouth. Bentley could not distinguish whether it was a male or female.

"What did you just call me?" Bentley asked, angered by it antics.

"I called you a fool." It answered simply. "You are a fool for trying to lie to me. You are a fool for trying to intimidate me. And you are a fool if you cannot tell what I have done to your precious Katie." It walked off to the side of Bentley. He walked to match its steps; going around a circle to watch the predator's actions.

"Tell me what you did exactly." Bentley demanded.

It ignored his question, "She was weak, that is all I can say. Besides, it wasn't all my part that destroyed her. The Contessa helped." With a quick motion the shadow held Bentley by one shoulder, shoved onto the wall. It leaned in close, its red eyes boring into Bentley's soul.

"The Contessa is going to do the same thing to your other friends, Bentley. And there isn't anything you can do about it because you are weak. Just. Like. Katie." It spat out the last few words.

"How do you know my name?" The creature let go of him. He slid down the wall and caught his weight with his feet.

"I tried to get Katie to fight me, but she stared at me, her eyes void of emotion. I explained to her that no one has escaped the Contessa's faucility; whether they had help from the outside or not. Her friends were not going to survive the Contessa's mind control. Nothing affected her. So I attacked her, my own anger escalated by each sentence she did not reply to." The shadow loomed over Bentley, "The very last thing she said to me was 'You didn't get all of my friends.'" The creature bent down so its face was right in front of Bentley's.

"'Bentley will save us.'"

**Dun Dun Dun!**


	16. Wyvern

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. I'm glad that this story is "acceptable" to Sly fans. I'm going to put a poll on my account profile to see if anybody does want this story draw out in Manga style. I've done a few comics, but haven't done anything with animal-humans before. So I may work on that over summer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Who could this mysterious shadow creature be? Hmm. May be revealed now or later. Who knows. **

**Enjoy**

Sly growled and pulled at his restraints. His wrists and ankles were bound to the wall in thick metal. His cane lay on the ground before him, taunting him with the chance of attack. Loud footsteps were heard, perking Sly's ears up. He looked around until his eyes lay upon the door, far beyond his reach. Three people walked in: The Contessa, Neyla, and an animal clad in all black. Sly glared at them as they all walked towards him in different paces. The Contessa's legs scurried across the ground, Neyla walked proudly; eyes on her target, and the shadow walked normally, its red eyes scanning the whole room.

"What do you want?" Sly spat.

"Nothing that concerns you, Cooper." The Contessa replied.

"Then why am I here?"

"We cannot have theives running around, ruining our plans. The Cooper Gang have been interfering for far too long and Interpol had to do something to stop you." Neyla answered.

Sly's eyes landed on the red-eyed figure. "We have more friends on the outside." Sly stated confidently. "We're not afraid of you."

"It's not us you should be afraid of. But our little friend here." The Contessa moved to the side and held her arm out to motion to the figure behind her and Neyla. It walked towards Sly and stood in front of him. Its mask fixed from the encounter with Bentley.

"Bentley will not save you, Sly." Its hoarse voice echoed in the tightly bricked room.

Sly's eyes did not show suprise, but his voice wavered, "What have you done to him?"

"I mearly showed him the errors of his ways." The figure walked towards a square cut out in brick with a dent in the middle. "This is the same room where we kept her..." Its voice trailed off.

"Kept who?" Sly's face finally gave into confusion, "Where are my friends?"

"I highly doubt the fox is your friend, Sly." The figure nodded at the Contessa. She led Neyla away and out of the room. "The hippo was too strong for a room like this, so we moved him to a different building. I wonder if you can hear his pleas from here?" The figure rubbed its chin absent-mindedly then turned to Sly.

Sly growled, "Where is he?"

"I'm suprised your not concerned about the cat. After all, I did say 'This is the same room where we kept HER". How many other females did we take with us?" Its red eyes pierced Sly's eyes, looking for any reaction.

Sly gulped, "Who are you?"

"My, my. You sure do ask a lot of questions. You may call me Wyvern, Sly." Wyvern walked closer to Sly and stood before him. "Nice to meet you." Wyvern said, tauntingly. "As for the cat, Katie I believe her name was..."

Sly's eyes widened at the word 'was'.

"She wasn't easy to break, no no," An angry emotion filled Wyvern as it clenched a fist, "She couldn't, wouldn't tell me the motives of your gang." Wyvern's eyes taunted Sly's with an unknown emotion. One of pleasure, or acting out a scene. "She didn't say anything. Ignored me, she did." Wyvern walked away, back to the dent. "She left a parting gift." It moved a wrapped hand across the dent and admired it. "But eventually she spoke of Bentley. Only a name, but enough to use against him when I saw this green turtle."

"Oh, right right." Wyvern touched its head thoughtfully, "I'm supposed to be convincing you to join Neyla at Interpol. Although I think she wants more than a partnership."

Sly looked away in disgust. "Is that the only reason your in here?"

"Hm, no. I'm in here for my own pleasure and to let you know something." Wyvern moved closer to Sly and grabbed his chin. Forcing him to look up at Wyvern, it whispered in his ear. "You better stay alive until the next time we meet, Sly. Otherwise you'll never see your friends again."

_**With Bentley**_

Bentley crawled through the sewer that Wyvern had told him to use. "I cannot believe I am listening to this guy." He scolded himself. After their confrontation, Wyvern gave its name to him and explained that this sewer leads through the wall. When asked why Wyvern was helping, it only replied, "My job will be easier if you go to the Contessa yourself." Then it scaled the wall and ran across the top, disappearing from sight. Bentley had deactivated Katie's tracker and kept it in his pocket. He sighed as he reached the end. Quickly looking around, he moved out of the sewer and stood, frozen to the spot. Wyvern walked out of a building, looked at Bentley, then continued down a path.

"Wyvern just..." Bentley spoke aloud, "...winked at me." His breathing got heavy. Two voices rang out, causing Bentley to hold his breath and move closer to them. Two vultures were talking to eachother, outside of the building in front of the sewer. He waited for them to leave before he quietly ran across the path and stood in front of the door Wyvern walked out of. He shuddered at remembering the wink Wyvern gave to him. A code box rested on the door knob. Bentley plugged his binocucom in and went to work on the door's system. He found the code and quickly entered it in. The door opened, allowing access to Bentley.

He slowly creeped along the wall and found anitials and the prisoner's breed written on each door. He stopped in front of one that a said, "K. Cat", typing in the code for the front door, it opened.

"Sly!" Bentley called out and ran to his friend, trapped to the wall.

"Oh god, Bentley!" Sly responded. Bentley grabbed Sly's cane and put it in his paw. He pointed to a box on the wall to Sly's left. Bentley ran over to it and looked for the code to release Sly. He eventually did and punched in the code. Sly dropped to the floor and staggered, not having used his legs in a while.

"Why are you in this room, Sly? It doesn't have your information on the door." Bentley asked.

"A guy named Wyvern told me that this was the room that Katie was in before they moved me here." Sly looked at Bentley sadly. "Wyvern said that you weren't coming."

"Yeah, I met Wyvern a while ago. But, it informed me of a sewer that led me straight here." Bentley then added, "Wyvern walked out of this building and winked at me. That's how I knew to come here."

"Have you found anybody else yet?" Sly walked to the door with Bentley, looking around the corner for any guards.

"You're the first one." Bentley replied, "But Murray's tracker is still in place." Bentley took out his binocucom and looked at the two blips on the map.

He put down his binocucom and stared at the wall in front of the room they stood in.

"What's wrong?" Sly put his paw on Bentley's shoulder.

"Your tracker isn't anywhere near us." Bentley stated and showed Sly the map.

Bentley's green blip was off to the right, Murray's pink one blinked in the center of the faucility and Sly's blue blip was on the left, far away from the two other blips.

**:) How'd you like it?**


	17. Secrets Appeal to The Contessa

**Hey, I can't stop writing my Sly fic. lol I guess that's a good thing. Not sure. Thanks slylady345 for the review on your idea. I'm glad you wrote a passage of a fanfiction for my fanfiction. lol XD I drew Katie's character the other night, but realized I used a lot of black for her and Wyvern, so I may change her outfit to like dark purple or something, cuz black is a pain to keep coloring in. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Wyvern looked in the mirror and smirked under the mask. A trash can lay nearby; filled with brown hair, chopped hastily and pieces of black leather with red pigments on it. Army boots sat beside the trash can, the bottom of each one was covered in dust and scracthes. Wyvern took off its mask and splashed water in its face.

'_Why do I feel so impure?'_ Wyvern thought as it scrubbed its face.

"I'm doing the right thing." Wyvern assured itself. "They need me and I cannot be who I truly am..." Its red eyes scanned the trash can, then placed the mask back on its face. "...If I want to gain the Contessa's trust."

"I had to do it. I had to destroy her." Wyvern moved to the door and grabbed the knob. With one last look at the trash can, it left.

_**With Bentley and Sly**_

"Now that we know the markers are not correct, there is no telling where Murray is." Bentley informed Sly. They sat in the shadows on a roof, reviewing every detail needed to rescue Murray, Carmelita, and hopefully Katie.

"Wyvern said that I had to be alive the next time I see him- I mean whatever it is- otherwise I'd never see you guys again. " Sly listed off everything that happened while he was trapped. "Aparently the reason why I am here, trapped against my will, is of no concern to me in the Contessa's eyes. Katie was badly injured, noting the dent in the wall..." Sly gulped and looked away from Bentley.

"You said that Neyla came in, too?" Bentley tried to get Sly to not worry about Katie.

"Wyvern kept bringing up Katie. Everything I said ended with Katie's wellfare. I don't get it. Why would Wyvern want me to know about Katie? Is it some sort of mind trick?" Sly looked over at Bentley. His face broke the green turtle's heart.

"I know you're worried about her and you're trying your best to make sure to think of Murray and Carmelita first. And I am sorry that we have to ignore her for the time being, but when Wyvern showed me the leather in its fangs..." Bentley trailed off, looking towards the guards running around, looking for something, "We need to think of those we know are still... Okay." Bentley couldn't say the word 'alive' to Sly.

Sly closed his eyes and answered Bentley's previous question, "Wyvern said that Neyla wanted him -it- to convince me to join her at Interpol."

"Why? I mean, you have amazing acrobatic skills and a knowledge of theivery, but you are a theif. They can't trust you."

"Wyvern made some snooty comment about how it thinks that Neyla wants more than a partnership." Sly answered.

"Oh." Bentley stared at Sly. He twiddled his thumbs, "Well, how do you feel about that?"

Sly looked over at Bentley quickly, "Disgusted."

"Why? Neyla is pretty..." He trailed off.

"Ugh, no. I'm through liking cops. I used to like Carmelita, but I just don't think about her as often as I did." Sly crossed his arms and stared out as the same guards from before ran into eachother, cursed the other one out, then ran off frantically.

"What has you so preoccupied that you've stopped thinking about her?"

"How about the fact that we are stuck in the middle of a prison, three people we know are being held captive, and one may already be..." Sly grumbled at Bentley angrily, but slowly stopped before his sentence could finish.

They both sat in silence, Sly trying to focus on Murray rather than Katie; and Bentley tried to think of ways to convince Sly to forget about her. A bat flew up from in front of the building they sat on and landed in front of Sly, breaking their silent concentrations.

"Aha! The prisoner has been here all along!" He pointed a wing nail at Sly and excitedly said in a high-pitched tone. "And you!" He looked over at Bentley. "You must be the turtle the Contessa has spoken about. The one trying to set the prisoners free!"

"Oh, really Sherlock?" Sly rolled his eyes, "How many other green turtles are running around trying to set prisoners free around here?" He said sarcastically.

"Uh, Sly. I don't think you should be antaganizing the guard." Bentley whispered to Sly, slowly inching away from Sly and the guard.

"Of course he's the freakin' turtle!" Sly almost yelled, ignoring Bentley's warning.

"You dare mock me, rat?" The guard growled, Sly chuckled at the face he made. "Rarrrrgh!" The bat flew and went to land on Sly, but he stuck out his foot and it impacted the guard's stomache. He flew off of the roof in a loud crash.

Bentley almost screeched and shot up. "We'd better leave, Sly."

Sly blinked a few times once he realized what he did. "Yeah, I think so too." He quickly sat up and ran after Bentley as he led him to the sewer he entered in. An alarm blared throughout the faucility as the patrol's number tripled and spot lights grew larger and brighter. They both reached the sewer and climbed through, reaching the other side in record time.

"There!" Bentley called down to Sly. They reached the exit. Bentley looked behind to see Sly, "This is where I-" Before Bentley could finish, he was dragged out of the tunnel. Sly quickly crawled out of the sewer and stood before the person who had Bentley hostage.

"Wyvern." Sly hissed.

**_With the Contessa_**

"You gave Wyvern the body?" Neyla asked aggressively. "I thought I was in charge of giving her body to Rajan!"

"Calm down Neyla. I know how much you wanted to see Rajan's face when we gave him the body of his daughter; but Wyvern seemed more capable of scaring Rajan into doing as I say." The Contessa calmly answered as she brushed her scraggly black hair.

"How so?" Neyla sat crosslegged on a chair across from the Contessa. The room they both sat in was covered in webs and old style gothic accessories. A room suited for the dark Contessa.

"I don't want her body delivered to Rajan. I want it thrown onto Rajan in a threatening way. I want him to fear me, not to respect me."

"How do you even know if Wyvern is going to give him the body? What if he's going to use it as leverage over him and not give you credit? Do you even know if Wyvern's a male or female? What breed it is?" Neyla stood up and walked over to the vanity the Contessa sat at.

"Did you even see Wyvern kill her?" She whispered to her boss.

"I trust that Wyvern will do my bidding. After all, Wyvern is the one who approached me and asked to help."

"Wyvern is too secretive." Neyla tried to convince the Contessa to allow her to give Rajan the body.

"I like people who are secretive. It makes them more interesting and to me, actually more trust worthy." She smiled at her reflection. "We all have our secrets, even you Neyla. You just talk more than Wyvern does. In due time the creature will open up and explain to us why all the secrets concern its identity and why Wyvern wants to help in the first place." She laughed lightly and put the brush down on the vanity.

"Soon, I will have the Spice Company that Rajan holds dearly."

**:) Hope it was awesome.**


	18. Her Blue Eyes

**OMG. I'm back. Readers beware :)**

"Why do you keep doing this?" Sly asked Wyvern as it stood before him, clutching onto a lighly struggling Bentley.

"I'm just stalling." Wyvern stated nonchalantly.

"You're really confusing, Wyvern. What is going on? Why did you lead Bentley to me?" Sly asked.

Wyvern loosened its grip on Bentley. "Because I need you alive."

"Why?" Sly asked angrily.

"I need you to stay here." Wyvern answered.

Sly raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Wyvern pushed Bentley into Sly aggressively and ran past them into the sewer. Sly held Bentley up and looked over at Wyvern's exit.

"What is up with this Wyvern person?" Bentley huffed out.

"I don't know." Sly waited for a while.

"We're not seriously going to wait here. Are we?" Bentley moved back away from Sly.

"Maybe. Wyvern did lead you to me."

The two waited in silence for a moment.

"If we keep going along with Wyvern's games, we'll end up dead." Bentley reminded Sly.

Sly's tail lowered. "But Wyvern can lead us to Murray. It may be able to tell us more about Carmelita and Katie too."

"Wyvern is the cause of Katie's-" Sly looked over at Bentley, his face filled with multiple emotions.

Bentley continued quietly. "Predicament."

Sly looked back at the wall.

"Let's just go, Sly." Bentley turned to walk away when Wyvern's voice appeared from atop the wall.

"I told you two to wait."

Sly and Bentley looked up to see Wyvern crouched on the wall, carrying Murray on its shoulder.

"Murray." Bentley whispered, stepping forward slightly.

"Wait." Wyvern hissed.

Bentley stopped moving instantly. '_What is this? Why do I feel compelled to listen to this... Monster?'_

A bat waddled from the train's tunnel, getting closer to Sly and Bentley. It hummed a tune with its eyes closed and tapped its fingers against its hip. Once it got closer, Wyvern dropped Murray onto it. The bat was instantly knocked out while a ring of golden keys flew out of its pocket from the impact.

"Those keys will open the Contessa's chamber." Wyvern explained. "In that room, there will be a red box. It contains information about this faucility. Including blue prints and prisoner files."

"Wyvern, you are really starting to get on my nerves. Which side are you on?" Sly bellowed out, holding onto his cane defensively.

Bentley walked over to the guard and grabbed the keys. Murray lightly breathed up and down as if in deep slumber. Wyvern stood up and turned its back on them.

Sly continued to bore holes in Wyvern's back.

"The one where I die in the end."

Sly and Bentley looked at each other in confusion. When Sly looked up, Wyvern was gone.

* * *

_Katie was running through the jungle surrounding her father's spice company. The vines hung dangerously low and roots stretched out, threatening to trip her. She kept looking over her shoulder, her eyes marked with fear. Her breathing was quick and shallow, the muscles in her legs were growing tired and heavy. _

_"Sly! Bentley! Murray!" She called out repeatedly. Loud foot steps echoed from behind her, making her run faster. The moon casted shadows out of everything in the jungle, except for whatever was following Katie._

_After running for a while, she suddenly stopped, allowing the foot steps to grow louder and closer. _

_"You're not coming are you?" Katie closed her eyes slowly and had a look of defeat on her face. "I'm tired of running, but I'm too weak to fight."_

_"Please find me guys." Katie lowered her head slightly. "I can't do this alone." Her voice sounded small amongst the foot steps._

_"Don't let Wyvern destroy me." Katie's form started to burn around the edges, like paper. Her body exploded into dragonflies and sparks of flame, slowly disappearing into the night. _

* * *

Wyvern opened its eyes and stared at the sky. It lay on top of a roof in the middle of the prison.

"That cat has infected my dreams." It stated aloud as it rolled over onto its side.

Its closed its red eyes. "What do you want Neyla?"

Neyla's tail flicked irritatingly as she stood behind Wyvern's back. "How did you dispose of the girl?" She crossed her arms and glared into Wyvern's back.

"You only want to know because you have some sick obsession with destroying things." Wyven hissed lightly. "You want some satisfaction from hearing about her death."

"You're the one who killed her. Right?" Neyla questioned.

Wyvern sat up, its back still facing Neyla. "Yes I did."

"Then that makes you just as sick as I am."

"There's a big difference between you and I." Wyvern started. "I don't plan on killing anyone again. There was only one reason as to why I killed Katie and that reason will never occur again."

Neyla's eyes squinted in confusion. "What reason was that?"

Wyvern paused for a moment before answering. "Because I hated her blue eyes."

Neyla rose an eyebrow.

Wyvern did not continue after that statement.

"The Contessa was right, you do have some seriously weird secrets." Neyla gripped onto her whip.

Wyvern chuckled lightly. "You don't even know the half of it."

**:P**


	19. EXPERIMENT WYVERN

**Haha. Back for more. (:**

Wyvern stood next to a table inside of the Contessa's chamber. The red box Wyvern had told Sly about; sat on top of it. Wyvern's arms were crossed as it waited for Sly and his gang to show up.

Wyvern smirked when the door knob turned very slowly. Sly, Bentley, and Murray stood in the open door, each a little shocked to see Wyvern standing there.

"Wyvern, would you quit messing with us and just tell us everything! I'm tired of being used as a chess piece." Sly growled.

Murray looked at Sly, then back at Wyvern. He then shook his head, "The Murray is so confused."

"Yeah, you missed a lot." Bentley whispered. "I'll fill you in later."

"I see your friend has recovered nicely." Wyvern noted.

Sly did not say anything.

"The Contessa has moved Ms. Fox to her gothic fortress. The one she shared with her late husband." Wyvern turned his back on the gang. "Poor fellow. Truly loved her and all." Wyvern picked up the red box and tossed it to Sly.

Sly caught it with one hand and opened it to reveal the blue prints to both the faucility and the Contessa's home. Wyvern jumped onto the table and sat down cross legged, leaning forward in a relaxed pose.

"I know that the Contessa has a piece of that Clockwerk fellow at her fortress. I didn't see any shiny metal here." Wyvern laughed.

Sly gripped onto the box tightly, letting his anger diffuse. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"I just want to see how far I can push you before you break. After all, I was programed for this." Wyvern answered simply.

Sly raised an eyebrow.

Wyvern sighed, "I would have though that the turtle would have recognized me by now. You do use your computer 24/7."

Bentley shook his head, "What are you talking about."

"You remember a Doctor M?" Wyvern asked.

"Vaguely. I do remember that he was trying to experiment on animals to make hybrids." Bentley looked down as he remembered articles about said scientist.

Wyvern pulled out an article from inside its shirt and read the headline:

"**EXPERIMENT WYVERN TO BE PUT DOWN AFTER LAB ACCIDENT**"

"I was taken from my home when I was young. My family had no clue what was happening, after all; they thought I had ran away. But the most horrible thing about it was the fact that these... Scientists wanted me to be different. Experiment after experiment was conducted. I was supposed to look different in my outer appearance. A mixture of five animals... But I never did change form." Wyvern spoke lightly, seemingly unphased by its past. "I gained unique ablilties and one day, I decided enough was enough. I attacked one of the scientists which led to the decision to put me down. On the day of my execution, I escaped."

When Wyvern was finished, Bentley spoke lightly. "You almost killed that scientist."

Wyvern nodded, "I did not intend on hurting that gorilla too badly, my anger and power got a hold of me."

"Is that why you want to end up dead?" Sly asked.

Wyvern did not say anything.

"Do you think you deserve to go out the easy way? Do you think you will be forgiven for what you have done by dying?"

"No." Wyvern sat up and jumped off the table, putting its hands behind its back. "I want to die because it would be better for the world if I am gone. After all, I cannot control my power any longer. The cat's blue eyes angered me so much that I killed her for that sole reason."

Sly flinched slightly. "Give me a reason not to fight you right now."

"You don't have the gall to do it." Wyvern growled.

Sly threw the box to the side and jumped at Wyvern. He pushed it down with his golden cane and kept Wyvern down.

Murray called out, "This isn't the time to be fighting!"

Wyvern smirked and kneed Sly in the gut, rolling out from under him. Wyvern jumped onto the Contessa's vanity and crouched down on top of it, ready to pounce. Its red eyes intensified.

"Come on little rat. Kill me! It's what I want." Wyvern yelled at Sly.

Sly threw his cane at Wyvern, but it missed and hit the mirror on the vanity. Red lights scanned the room and horns blared throughout it.

Smoke shot out from the corners of the chamber and slowly started to fill the room. The door went to close, but Murray turned around and held onto the door. It slowly pushed at Murray as he skidded to keep it open.

Wyvern grabbed Sly's cane from the mirror and threw it at him. It started coughing severely as the smoke grew.

Bright yellow lights from outside the building shined on through the windows of the Contessa's chamber. Guards yelled out orders to each other, shooting their guns and crossbows at the windows; shattering the glass.

Sly grabbed onto his cane and held an arm in front of his face, coughing lightly.

Bentley pulled at Sly's arm as he led him to the door. Sly struggled against Bentley. "I'm not leaving."

Seeing as Sly would not go, Wyvern's eyes changed from red to a light blue when it blinked. Worry filled those eyes as it called out in a petite voice:

"Take the box and run!"

Sly's eyes widened.

Bentley grabbed the box from the floor and pulled Sly out of the room. Murray let go of the door as it swung shut; locking into place tightly. Some smoke lightly came from the sides of the door, but it died down. More glass shattered and furniture was being broken in a struggle.

Sly started pounding on the door. _'I know that voice anywhere.' _

"Katie!"

**:) Haha! Anybody catch my sequel hints? I know I said "gorilla" on the thingy and Doctor M is a baboon. I was talking about another scientist on there.**


	20. Tanner Arrives

**Hello :) Two updates in one day? What is going on?**

Katie jumped out of one of the broken windows, while ripping off the bottom portion on her mask. Her brown stipes and light creme fur became slightly visible. The last thing she heard from inside of the room was Sly yelling her name and banging on the door. _'I hope they get away soon._' She coughed every once in a while as she ran around guards and jumped over obstacles in her way. A brown wolf guard pushed her into the wall by her neck; suspended off the ground.

'_Time to test out each of my powers.' _Katie thought to herself as she kicked the wolf in its gut and dropped to the ground. '_I haven't used them in quite some time...'_

She slammed her body into three vulture; knocking them all onto the ground. They disappeared into smoke instantly.

'_Rhino.'_

Katie got on all fours and ran at top speed across the ground, jumping over boxes and enemies swiftly. She dodged the scanning security lights and ran around buildings, barely skidding on the ground.

'_Giselle.'_

She got to one of the barred doors of the prisons and grabbed onto it. Katie ripped it clean off the hinges and threw it onto a bat guard.

'_Gorilla.'_

She quickly walked through the halls, dodging the security lights, and contorting her body around corners and red lasers.

'_Crane.'_

Katie got to the last door and pushed it open, revealing a storage locker. She ran across it and opened each locker hastily. She was finally able to locate her weapon and grabbed the Grapling Hook. She put it away and turned around to see Tanner in the doorway.

He smiled and clapped slowly, "Well done, dear." His blue and silver fur was neatly brushed down and he wore a black tuxedo; like he always does.

"Tanner." Katie growled.

"I sure did miss you, Katie... Or do you go by Wyvern now?" Tanner taunted as he walked closer.

'_That's right Tanner... Come closer.'_ Katie stood her ground.

Tanner stopped in front of Katie and tilted her chin upwards, "Rajan has been so worried about your progress. Tell me, how did you escape the Contessa's clutches and recreate your old persona?"

Katie mused Tanner, "The spice drink you gave me. It started to bring Wyvern back out." She purred lightly, "The Contessa isn't as strong as she thinks she is." Her purring turned into a low growl as she bit down on Tanner's arm hard and tackled him to the ground.

She swiped at his face and growled loudly as he barked at her and ripped her sleeve with his claws. Katie shoved her paws into his chest and bounced off of him, running out the door and slamming it shut. She used her nail to lock it from the outside. Tanner banged on the door loudly as Katie pressed her back against it and breathed out hard.

'_Tiger.'_

_

* * *

_

Sly paced around the Safe House, looking down at the floor. Bentley pounded the keys on his laptop, asking people about the Wyvern Experiment.

"Is what Katie said true? Is she an experiment named Wyvern?" Sly asked.

"All of the documents are classified. It was an accident that I came across Doctor M's experiment ideals a few years ago." Bentley stated as his computer beeped from incoming messages.

"The Murray does not care that Katie is this Wyvern person. We should go save her." Murray was standing by the door. "The Murray feels better and is itching for a fight with some guards." He punched his hands together roughly.

"Why would she lie to us? I mean, she attacked us, threatened us, and said that she had to kill herself..." Sly trailed off, lost in his confusion.

"We're all a little confused Sly. Right now, we can only find out more about her Wyvern side and see if she was lying about the Clockerwerk parts." Bentley explained as he closed his computer and sighed. "I found someone who has the files locked away in their hard drive. They'll message me when they have found it."

Sly nodded.

A light knock came from the door.

Murray moved away from it and looked over at Sly and Bentley.

Sly walked up and looked through the peep hole to see Katie on the other side, looking distraught.

He opened the door and looked at her. Katie's outfit was torn at her knees, arms, and face. Her mask was completely gone and she was covered in dirt. Some scratch marks were on her arms and one was across her collar bone.

Katie quickly stated, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened, but you-" She was cut off when Sly hugged her and pulled her inside of the Safe House, shutting the door.

"Are you okay?" Sly asked lightly.

Katie went to hug him, but pulled away roughly, hurting Sly's feelings.

"We don't have time for this!" Katie backed to the door and looked at Bentley, Murray, and Sly.

"You have to leave!" Katie motioned towards the window. "Tanner is here!"

* * *

"So you're telling me... That Wyvern was Katie all along?" The Contessa asked, facing Neyla and Tanner in her broken chamber. Neyla stood by the broken vanity and Tanner stood by the shut door. The air still had some smoke in it, but most of it had been dispersed out of the windows. Glass covered the ground and the furniture was thrown around.

Tanner nodded, "Yes. I found out about her... Persona, when I was going through some old files at Rajan's palace. Seems to be that she was kidnapped when she was younger. She was able to escape and return home, thus angering Rajan that his pure daughter had other animal genes in her. He forced the scientists to give up all of their information on the experiments and made sure that their files became classified. He did, however, appreciate the Giselle and Crane in her. She became a more skilled dancer and graceful walker; proving that she is of royalty. Which is why he never tried to take the genetics out of her."

"Any news as to who leaked her as an opportunity to those scientists?" Neyla asked Tanner.

"No. No one has yet to figure that out." Tanner picked up one of the fallen chairs and sat down in it.

The Contessa laughed.

"What is it?" Neyla asked, walking away from the vanity.

The Contessa smiled, "A cat... Made of four other genetics... Was able to escape my prison, fool everyone -including her friends- into believing she was some monster and that she was truly dead, steal the box that contains all of my blue prints, AND run away with almost all of my prisoners?" She skuttled to the broken windows.

"You will not be getting Katie back, Tanner." The Contessa spoke harshly.

Tanner stood up quickly, throwing his chair back. "What do you mean? We had a deal!"

"Yes, we did. But right now it is invalid."

Neyla got up and blocked Tanner from the Contessa.

The Contessa turned around, her black eyes held a strong fury. "I want that cat to suffer... And we're going to use Carmelita to get at her."

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hangers for everyone!**


	21. The Parasite

**Whoa. Been a while huh? Sorry for the long delays. :P I hope you guys have been liking how the story has been going and hopefully you'll like what I have added.**

The Gang's van roared as Murray pressed down on the gas, tearing up the ground. Sly sat in the front beside Murray, turned around to lean on the back of the seat to watch Katie. Bentley sat across from her, his laptop sitting on his knees.

"The Murray has missed you, Katie."

Katie smiled and stood up, the rocking of the van did not disturb her as she easily walked over to the front seats.

"I missed you too Murray." She leaned over the seats and hugged Murray's shoulders from behind as he drove.

Katie pulled away and moved back to her original spot and looked up at Bentley as he stared at his laptop. She could see the expressions on Sly and Bentley's face. They wanted answers and she knew she had to deliver them.

"CH0001 489-WYVERNEX-538." Katie spoke as Bentley typed in the code. "That will unlock all of the classified files on the Wyvern Experiments. Now that you know of what I am, you should know more."

Sly stared at Katie, her hair was cut short in a chaotic manner that barely reached her shoulders while her bangs made a slanted jagged cut to the left side of her face. Katie sighed as she hugged her legs to her chest, looking down to the floor of the van.

Bentley's glasses lit up white from the reflections of the computer screen, "These files have a weird security barrier around them. At the files' programmed times, they will open up to be viewed. After the file has been opened for 10 minutes, a new code will make them classified once again. Each time the files are reopened, the code becomes harder and harder to crack. Whoever encrypted this is a genius!"

Without looking up, Katie explained, "My father didn't want anybody to know about what happened so he hired Arpeggio to hide these files and make sure they could not be copied down for future use."

No one spoke for a while. Everyone seemed hesitant about what to say. Bentley looked at the time on the computer, waiting for the first file to open up so he could read it. Murray focused his attention on the road ahead while Sly continued to stare at Katie; wanting to confront her.

"Whatever you want to say, Sly, just say it." Katie lifted her head to look at him. Sly noticed that her eyes quickly flashed from red to blue.

"I get that when you were Wyvern, you were different. But why did it come out now? Why did you act the way you did?"

"The spice drink Tanner gave to me awoke Wyvern. It just took a stressful situation in order to have Wyvern come out and take over; that situation being trapped in the Contessa's faucility. As for my reasons, well..."

Katie looked down at her paws, "... First, when Wyvern woke up inside me, I took the opportunity of my Rhino and Gorilla genetics. I busted free and ran off. Although Wyvern was awake and its thoughts were flooding my head, I kept fighting it. I had to help you guys. Eventually Wyvern won the fight and took over, but my thoughts about helping you guys remained. Which is why Wyvern helped you, but not in the most pleasant way. As Wyvern I lied to the Contessa, saying that I killed 'Katie' but never showed the body to her. This intruiged the Contessa's odd ways of trusting people, thus she allowed me to mess with you, Sly. Once that was over, I knew where you were located and the confrontation with Bentley earlier showed me where he was located. I just had to get you all together and give you all of the information needed to set you on the right track to the Clockwerk parts."

Bentley looked up from his computer, "Why did you- Wyvern, say that it wanted to die?"

"Would you believe that Wyvern is just nuts and I have no idea why it said that?" Katie sheepishly asked, smiling softly while shrugging her shoulders up a bit.

The expression on Bentley's face answered that question for her.

Katie closed her eyes and stretched out her legs and arms while sighing in defeat, "Wyvern was created inside of me, somewhat of a spin off from my Tiger genetics. Wyvern has a conscious thought and willpower, but its only memories are from when it is the one controlling me. Those memories include all of the experimentations and what just happened recently. Wyvern truly believes it killed me, its host and the only thing it has ever known besides the scientists who hurt it. Wyvern's past and its belief that I'm dead is why it wants to die. Its only known pain, suffering, and betrayal. Not many people can live with that alone."

Sly kept silent, allowing Bentley to converse with Katie.

"But you're Wyvern's host. That means you have the memories of the experimentations as well, right?" Bentley asked.

Katie nodded, "That is correct."

"And saying you are Wyvern's host, means Wyvern is a parasite feeding off of your body and mind."

Katie nodded again.

"So doesn't that mean that Wyvern is feeding off your past and insecurities? Wyvern isn't the one who wants to die. You are." Bentley's voice slowly faded into a whisper as his words worked out what he had been thinking all along.

"Wyvern is a dangerous side of me. It's swift, strong, smart, and harsh. As you all have seen, Wyvern is unforgiving and will do anything that it thinks of. It can kill innocent people, it can and will destroy anything in its path. And now since it is awake inside of me, there's no telling when it will show up again... And what it will do when it does."

Sly finally spoke out, "That doesn't mean you have to die. You have controlled it before."

"That may be true, but Wyvern was dormant during the years I had control. Now, its just waiting patiently for when I'm weak enough to take over. I'm not saying that I want to die or that I'm going to do reckless things more often. All I'm saying is that when the time comes, I may have to. After all if you kill the host, you kill the parasite."

* * *

The Contessa stayed inside of her gothic tower inside of her home. She looked out at the tall window, watching Neyla's forces patrol the town across the way from the mansion.

"Foolish Neyla. How dare she cross me?" She scuttled to the side, letting the dark purple drapes fall back over the window, casting light away from the dark room.

"Her hunger for power will be her undoing." The Contessa continued to gripe on about the betrayal. She walked out of her room, followed by three bat guards. The four of them walked out across a bridge and up some stairs that circled a large tower. Once they reached the top, the guards opened the lone door for The Contessa.

Carmelita was strapped to a table that leaned upwards, her eyes were golden with red swirls in them. The Contessa walked towards the struggling Carmelita and gently stroked the Clockwerk Eyes as their light pounded into Carmelita's subconscious.

"I will get my revenge on everyone who has made the unfortunate decision of crossing me." The Contessa laughed as Carmelita's struggles continued to slowly die down.

**I'm sorry if the story seems to be taking a weird and bleak turn, but it will get more lively and funny again. Every up has its down :P**


End file.
